Because of Love
by BikoNeko
Summary: A Seifer and Quistis fanfic. Quistis is leaving the Garden because of love. How will Seifer be able to make her stay?
1. A Night Out of Town

Because of Love  
by PokeSqrt/BikoNeko   


* * *

Disclaimer: Final Fantasy VIII and its characters belong to Squaresoft, not I. 

Author's Notes: This is my first Seifer&Quistis fic and my first Final Fantasy VIII fic EVER. I have never played the actual game so all my knowledge is deprived from various websites and from reading fanfics. I'm not much of a writer either so this fic will probably suck. This is my first FFVIII fic ever so it means that this-is-my-first-FFVIII-fic-so-it-will- probably-not-be-that-accurate and this story will probably suck so it means I-couldn't-write-a-good-fic-if-my-life-depended-on-it-so-it- WILL-suck. Trust me. I'm just doing this because I love Seifer&Quistis. So please, just enjoy! I'd love some reviews. Criticism please!!! And also, I pondered long and hard but couldn't find a title for the fic so I just chose this. If you have any suggestions, please don't hesitate to suggest away! Oh, the poems belong to me unless I state otherwise. They suck but...oh well. Now enjoy!!! 

* * *

PART 1 A Night Out of Town 

_A night out of town   
That sounds like fun   
Can I get a drink?   
I want to drown my sorrows   
I don't care about the hangover I'll get the next morning   
As long as I can't feel this heartache   
At least for a little while_

~*~*~*~

"Hit me." 

"Are you sure, Miss?" the bartender inquired. "Your face is flushed." 

"I said HIT ME!!!" 

The bartender shut up and quickly filled the young lady's glass. 

_'Fucking bastard... Yeah. A bastard. Just like that Squa--'_

"Hit me again," she demanded, slamming her glass onto the counter. The bartender filled her glass again and she chugged it down. 

_'Hyne!!!'_ she thought angrily. _'Why can't I forget him!!!'_

Squall Leonheart. She could never get him out of her head. Even with the amount of liquor she drank, it was virtually impossible to get him out of her head. She thought of him every waking moment. She thought of what could have been. And it hurt. It hurt because every time she thought of him, it was always a vision of him with _her_. Her friend, Rinoa Heartilly. 

"Hit me!" 

How could it not hurt? Not only did she find out that her friend had taken away her only love's heart but everybody in the Garden was talking about it. Everyone loved the idea of this gentle princess, breaking the ice-cold barriers of this young man's heart. They were a match made in Heaven. But for Quistis Trepe, it was a living hell. It was worse than that. Not only did Squall and Rinoa manage to become the couple with a fairy tale romance but they also... 

_'Are getting married...'_ Quistis took another gulp of her liquor in hopes to stop the tears stinging her eyes. She put the glass back on the counter and waited impatiently for the bartender to fill it up again. 

"Forget it, you're too slow!!!" Quistis exclaimed as she yanked the bottle out of the bartender's hands and practically inhaled its contents. She just had to erase everything from her mind. Her thoughts, her feelings, her heartbreak... At least she didn't have to deal with it anymore. By tomorrow, she would be on her way to Timber. She didn't know what she would do there but as long as she was away from the cause of her aching heart, she didn't care. Besides, who would care that she was leaving? Everybody had somebody so who would need her? Selphie had Irvine, Zell had his pigtailed library girl, Squall and Rinoa had each other. Heck, even the headmaster had someone. And Seifer? She didn't know who he had but she was sure he'd have his posse. If they weren't in Garden then they'd probably be with Seifer. Everybody had somebody. Except her. Which was exactly why she wanted to leave. She was so damned sick of everyone having someone to turn to. She wanted that, too. Obviously, she would not be able to find it in Garden. 

"Hey, are you okay?" a voice asked from behind her. She turned her head to face the person and couldn't make out who it was. 

"Oh, hi there..." she greeted wearily before everything blacked out. 

~*~*~*~

She covered her eyes to shield them from the bright sunlight seeping through. 

_'Ugh...'_ she thought as she sat up from the bed. She found that she was too weak to sit up and laid back down. She stared up at the ceiling for a moment and suddenly realized that she was not in her room. _'Where...am I...?'_

She lay there for a while, trying to get her mind straight and remember the events of last night. She vaguely remembered going to a bar and drinking. Everything else was a blank. 

_'WAIT! I think...there was...a man...'_

Her eyes widened as she quickly sat up to check if she still had on her clothes. It seemed that nothing she wouldn't have wanted happened. She rubbed her forehead in an attempt to make the throbbing pain in her head go away. She looked around the room to see if this was the room of anyone she knew. It didn't look like it. 

_'Ugh... How can I make this headache go away?'_

She spotted a tray on the table by the bed. There was a glass of a liquid and a note. 

_Drink up! This is my special hangover cure. It'll make you feel much better. You can leave any time you want to. Hope you feel better. _

  
P. S. Nothing happened between us last night, don't worry. 

Quistis drank the liquid and put it back down. The throbbing pain in her head was gone. _'Ah...much better...'_

As she was getting up to leave, she got a glimpse of the clock hanging on the wall. Eleven forty-five. 

_'SHIT!!! I missed my train!!!'_


	2. After the Hangover

Author's Notes: First of all, I would like to thank all the people who read the first chapter of my fic! I hope that this next one isn't bad! Criticisms please!!! Please tell me if it's too out of character!!! And tell me if this chapter's too weird! 

* * *

PART 2 After the Hangover 

"Quistis, you don't know how good it is to find out that you haven't left yet!" Cid declared. 

Quistis sighed as she looked up at him from her seat. _'Unfortunately...'_

"Actually, Sir," Quistis replied. "I missed my train. Apparently, it seems that I've slept late last night. I was probably...so bothered by the fact that I was leaving the Garden!" 

"Then stay! It's not too late!" 

"Oh, but I'm afraid it is." Quistis hoped that he wouldn't continue to get her to stay. She didn't want any more of that. _'Hyne, just let him leave it at that...'_

Unfortunately, for Quistis, Cid would not just let one of Balamb's best SeeDs just go. 

"Is there any particular reason you may want to go? Quistis, you're one of the best we have here and I'm sure the Garden won't be the same without you! Say that you'll change your mind. It's all for the better." 

"I'm sorry, Sir, but I have made my decision. I'm leaving no matter what." 

"Surely, you must have a reason. Isn't SeeD a good enough reason to stay? You could be throwing away your future!" 

"I do have a reason, Sir." 

"Then what is it?" 

"It's...a matter of...personal business..." 

"You know you can tell me. You're like a daughter to me. You can trust me, Quistis." 

"I-It's nothing." 

"You can confide in me." 

He was never going to stop, was he? Quistis sighed. "Fine then, Sir... You want to know the truth?" Here it was. The moment of truth. She was finally going to confess her feelings to someone other than herself. She could always trust Cid, so why not? Unless... "I'm..." Unless... "I'm..." Unless she... "I-I'm pregnant!!!" 

Cid almost fell off his chair as she said those two words. "P-P-P-P-P-PREGNANT????????!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" 

"Pregnant?" 

Cid and Quistis looked towards the door where a familiar blonde haired man was standing. 

"S-S-Seifer..." Cid cleared his throat as he straightened up on his chair. "Good to see you've made it." 

Quistis felt herself blush as she turned away. "W-W-W-What is he doing here???!!!" Quistis exclaimed. 

"What're YOU doing being PREGNANT?!" Seifer asked. 

Quistis bit her lip to keep from screaming. _'HYNE!!! Of all the days, why did HE have to be here????????!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!'_

"N-Now, calm down, Quistis," Cid said as he stood up. "It's all right. He's back in Garden now." 

"B-But..." Quistis stammered. "H-How...? Why...?" She mentally scolded herself for sounding so stupid in front of him. 

"Seifer decided to return and so here he is." 

Seifer, obviously, was still in shock upon hearing about Quistis' current state but he didn't show it as much as Cid. He just stared at Quistis with a somewhat confused look on his face. "Tsk, tsk, tsk, Instructor. I never thought you'd be knocked up so early." 

Quistis' eyes widened at his comment as he smirked. "Why I oughta..." 

"Calm down, both of you!" Cid ordered. 

Quistis narrowed her eyes at the smirking Seifer and looked away. 

"Now, Quistis," Cid began. "Tell me. Are you SURE you're pregnant? I know that this possibly cannot be!" 

"Well, it is, Sir," Quistis replied, looking down at her hands fumbling with the cloth of her skirt. "I'm sorry if I disappointed you." 

"How did this happen?" Cid asked. 

"It just...did, Sir..." 

"Do you know who is the father of the baby?" 

"Actually I... It was actually more of a one-night stand. I-I thought he cared about me but...b-b-but..." Quistis pretended to be hurt by talking about it. She sniffled and sobbed, hoping that Cid would buy it. 

"That heartless man!" Cid exclaimed. "How dare he!" 

"I-It's...o-okay...r-really..." 

Cid put a comforting hand on her shoulder. 

"T-That's why..." Quistis continued. "I wanted to leave... I wanted the best for my child... And maybe, I would be able to find its father and persuade him to stay with me..." 

"Well..." Cid started. "Upon hearing that you have not left, I thought that you would be staying with SeeD and if you were, I was going to assign you to help Squall in his mission. But now I know this, I don't think I'll be pressuring you." 

"Yeah, yeah," Seifer interrupted. "Now what did you call me here for?" 

Cid sighed. "Quistis, you may leave now. I'm sure you need some rest. Maybe go out and do something. Sit down, Seifer, and we'll talk." 

Quistis stood up as Seifer sat down. 

"I appreciate your kindness, Sir," Quistis said. 

Cid nodded. "Just try to relax." 

Quistis bowed her head and left. She let out a sigh of relief as she left Cid's office. _'Oh thank Hyne...'_

~*~*~*~

"Who is it???" Quistis called out when someone knocked at her door. The door opened and in came Seifer. 

"Your favorite student," Seifer replied. 

Quistis quickly got up from her bed and rushed over to Seifer. "What exactly do you think you're doing?!" 

"Just stopping by to check on my dear Instructor Trepe and the little Trepe." 

She glared at him. "I am not an instructor anymore and thanks but no thanks, I don't want you to be checking up on me!" 

"So tell me. What happened?" 

"What do you mean?" 

"I mean, what happened? That night you finally loosened up and had a little fun. How was it?" 

Quistis felt her face grow warmer. "None of your damn business," she grumbled. She pointed towards the door. "Now get out!" 

"I'm just concerned. Besides, the old guy told me to take care of you." 

"WHAT???!!!" 

"Yeah. Cid said that it was up to me to keep you from harm." 

"YOU???!!! Take care of ME???!!!" 

"Yeah." 

"You're lying! He would never say that!" 

"Oh really? Fine, you don't believe me? Go ask him yourself." 

"Then I will!" Quistis stormed out of her room and went to Cid's office with Seifer following behind. 

"Quistis!" Xu exclaimed. "Hello! Is there a problem?" 

"I have to talk with the headmaster NOW," Quistis replied. 

"Sure thing," Xu said. "Go right a--" 

Quistis had already gone into Cid's office. 

"--head..." Xu finished. She looked at Seifer who was still standing there. He shrugged and went in after Quistis. 

"Sir!!! I demand an explanation!" Quistis said upon coming into Cid's office. Cid, who was completely taken by surprise, looked up at Quistis. Then Seifer came in. 

"W-What is the meaning of this???" Cid asked. 

"He said that you told him to take care of me!" Quistis responded. "This can't possibly be true, can it??? I mean, we're talking about SEIFER here!" 

Cid cleared his throat. "I'm afraid it is so." 

"W-W-WHAT???!!!" 

"Yes. After you left my office this morning, I ordered Seifer to keep a watchful eye on you. We can't take any chances now, with you expecting and all." 

"B-But... Why SEIFER???" 

"Why not Seifer? I know you don't trust him that much but I think he'll do a good job. He won't hurt you." 

"If I was going to be protected, it could have been by someone else!" 

"But if it were anyone else then they'd have to know about your situation. You wouldn't want that, would you? Scandal follwing you and your child everywhere? I cannot let that be. Since Seifer already knows then I decided to choose him. You don't honestly believe that Quistis Trepe would need protection without any real reason, do you?" 

"I can take care of myself." 

"Now, now, Quistis, anything can happen." 

"But, Sir..." 

"This is the right decision. Besides, it will benefit you AND Seifer." 

"Can't you just place him in the Disciplinary Committee like the last time?" 

"Just let him do this for you, Quistis. Maybe you'll finally get along. It isn't like you're going to be leaving soon, are you?" 

"No..." 

"Then use this time to give Seifer another chance. It's just what he needs." 

Quistis glanced at Seifer for a moment. "Fine..." 

Cid nodded. Quistis left and Seifer followed her. 

"See?" Seifer said. "What did I tell you?" 

Quistis clenched her fists. "Just...leave me alone. I don't need you right now." 

Seifer shrugged. "Whatever you say, dear Instructor. I'll see you for dinner. I'll be by your dorm at eight." 

"Okay, Seifer, look here. You're my bodyguard, not my boyfriend. You get it?!" 

Seifer bent over and patted her stomach. "I'm only thinking of what's best for the baby. Remember, you're eating for two now." 

Quistis slapped his hand away and walked to her dormitory. 

"See you at eight!" Seifer called out. When she was out of his sight, he turned towards his room and sighed. _'Hyne... What a stubborn woman.'_ He smirked to himself and walked away. 


	3. Soft All of the Sudden

Author's Notes: Thanks for the reviews again! Hope to see what you think of this next chapter! Oh, and I think I'll need some information on Dr. Kadowaki (whoever that is... I told you I haven't played the game yet!!! *panic mode*) and any other doctors...or whatever...and maybe some info on the infirmary (is that what you call it???). Thanks! 

* * *

PART 3 Soft All of the Sudden 

_'I can't believe this...'_ Quistis sighed and placed her hand on her stomach. _'I lied. I actually lied. And to Cid of all people. He's like family to me! And I lied to him! I can't believe this...'_

She looked up when there was a knock at the door. 

"It's 8 o'clock, Quistis!" Seifer's voice from behind the door called out. "Time to escort you to dinner!" 

Quistis rolled her eyes as she opened the door. "I'm not hungry, leave me alone." 

"This isn't for you, this is for the baby. Now come with me unless you wanna starve it to death!" 

"It's MY baby, all right?" 

"Yeah, but it's my responsibility to take care of you and your baby so it's just as much as mine as it is yours." 

"Oh really? Were you there while I was fu--" 

"I wish we could talk about your wonderful experience," Seifer interrupted. "But I've made reservations so we'd better go as soon as possible before we lose our table." 

"Reservations?" Quistis inquired. "I thought we were just going down to the cafeteria." 

"Oh, no! I would never allow my fair lady to eat somewhere so...so..._blech_. Now get dressed up so we can leave already!" 

"Seifer, you're an idiot." 

"Why, thank you. Now get dressed." 

Quistis sighed. "Whatever." She walked over to her closet and started to get dressed but stopped when she realized that Seifer was in her room, on her bed, watching her. 

"What the hell do you think you're doing? Get out!!!" Quistis exclaimed. 

Seifer got up and left with a sly smirk on his lips. 

_'That man is just so impossible,'_ Quistis thought as she dressed up. _'Oh, Hyne... Just a few days and you're on your train to Timber...'_

~*~*~*~

Seifer pulled a chair up for Quistis. "Care to take a seat?" 

Quistis rolled her eyes and sat down. 

"Like this place?" Seifer asked as he sat down across from the young blonde lady. "If you don't, we can always go somewhere else like the cafeteria, seeing that you love it so much." 

"This place is fine, Seifer," Quistis replied. "I have to admit that it's very nice. Your taste in restaurants is better than I expected it to be." 

"I'll take that as a compliment coming from you." Seifer took a menu. "Now, what would you like to order?" 

"Oh, I don't know. Anything's fine." 

"You sure? How about some champagne?" 

"If that's what you want." 

Seifer shook his head sadly. "Shame, shame, shame, Instructor Trepe. I would never have expected this from you." 

"Expected what?" 

"Don't you know that alcohol is not good for pregnant women?!" 

Quistis seemed shocked at him. 

"No wonder Cid chose me to take care of you," Seifer said. "He must've known that you wouldn't be able to handle being a teen mother." 

Quistis glared at him. "I can handle anything! Besides, why do you care so much?!" 

"I already told you, it's my responsibility." 

Quistis briefly closed her eyes. "Let's just...not talk about this...all right, Seifer?" 

Seifer sighed. "So your baby's not so important to you?" 

"Can we please not talk about this?" She was already pleading. "Please?" 

"Why? I'm only thinking about what's good for your child." 

Quistis shook her head. "You've changed." 

"Oh really? Look who's talking. At least I know how to get laid. You? You screw it up and get pregnant." 

A small smile showed on the young lady's lips. "You couldn't get pregnant if you tried." 

Seifer sighed. "Like I would even want to. You pregnant women get so moody sometimes, y'know. Oh! My bad. That's how you are all the time, isn't it?" 

"You're just...impossible!" 

"At least I'm not moody." 

Quistis threw her hands up in the defeat. "Hyne!" She watched as Seifer sat there with that annoyingly annoying smirk of his and ordered for them. She couldn't help but smile. _'Hyne... Seifer's still as strange as ever but he's changed somehow. I actually think I'll have a good time with him.'_ Seifer caught her smiling at him and smiled back. Quistis snapped out of her daze and looked away. _'He's right. I HAVE changed! Hyne, if I start to actually like Seifer, the world is over as we know it... Just...think about that train ride. Yeah. I'll be gone in just a few days. Getting too attached to someone, especially Seifer, will just be a burden. Just try not to get too attached, Quistis. I'll be out here soon. Don't get too attached.'_

~*~*~*~

"Hey! Let me close the door!" Quistis said. 

Seifer opened the door enough to let himself into Quistis' room. 

Quistis put her hands on her hips. "Seifer, I'm going to sleep. Get out of my room." 

"I decided to invite myself in when you didn't. Apparently, you forgot about that part," Seifer stated. 

"I didn't invite you in because I didn't want to," Quistis replied sternly. "Now get out of my room so I can sleep." 

"Hey, I'm your bodyguard, aren't I? You should at least let me check to see if your room's safe." 

"My room is perfectly fine, now get out." 

Before Seifer could say a word, Quistis pushed him out into the hallway. 

"I gave you a good time!" Seifer said. "You should at least let me in!" 

"Good night, Seifer." 

"Come on! Let's hang out for a while!" 

"GOOD NIGHT, SEIFER." 

Seifer opened his mouth to protest but Quistis went inside and slammed the door in his face. 

"Sheesh..." Seifer turned away from the door. "Fine. Be that way. I'll see you for breakfast tomorrow then." He walked away. 

Quistis was leaning on her door and she went over to her bed when she was sure that Seifer had left. She lay down and stared at the ceiling. _'Seifer. I'll never understand that man...'_

In Seifer's room, the young blonde man was lying on his bed, staring at his own ceiling. _'Quistis. I'll never understand that woman...'_

~*~*~*~

"QUISTIS!!!" Selphie threw her arms around the older teenager. "I'm so happy you didn't leave yet!!!" 

"S-Same here," Quistis replied, feeling a little guilty because that was not the whole truth. "What's wrong?" she asked when Selphie's happy green eyes suddenly grew wide. 

Quistis turned around when Selphie pointed behind her. 

"There you are!" 

Quistis glared at the man coming towards them. "What do you want, Seifer?" 

"When did _he_ come???!!!" Selphie exclaimed. 

Seifer disregarded Selphie's question and faced Quistis. "I told you last night that I'd meet you for breakfast. Why weren't you in your room?" 

"You were with him last night???!!!" Selphie cried as she turned towards Quistis. 

"It's not what you're thinking!!!" Quistis replied. 

"T-Then what was it???!!!" 

"Seifer was ordered to follow me around, that's all!" 

"But why?!" 

"Because...b-because..." 

"It's none of your business," Seifer cut in. "Now, Quistis, tell me why you weren't there." 

"Maybe it's because I didn't want you hanging around me all the time!" 

"Look here, I got my orders and I'm just following 'em." 

"Seifer, who in here would attack me? Who? Tell me." 

"I dunno, maybe one of your frighteningly obsessed Trepies?!?!?!" 

"They're not going to kill me, Seifer! I can take care of myself!" 

"You never know what's gonna happen! I don't want to risk it!" 

"I know you were ordered to protect me and shit but it doesn't mean that you have to be there single second! I know you want to take your job seriously but this is too much! Why do you care so much anyway???!!!" 

"Because I don't wanna lose another one!!!" 

Quistis stopped and stared at him with wide eyes. _'Another one...? What does that mean...?'_ She then realized that everyone in the cafeteria was looking at them. She lowered her head. When she looked up to face Seifer, he was turning around and leaving. She glanced at Selphie who was staring back at her with a confused look on her face. "S-Seifer!" she called out as she ran after him. "W-Wait!!!" 

She saw Seifer retreat into his room. She followed and was grateful to find out that the door was open. She found him sitting down on the edge of his bed with his head in his hands. 

_'Seifer...'_ Quistis walked towards him. "Seifer... What was that all about?" 

"I had a kid once," Seifer blurted. 

"WHAT?!" Quistis stared at him in disbelief. 

"I had a kid once," Seifer repeated. He looked up at the dazed young woman. "Now I can't really say that, can I? Considering that I never had one to begin with." He lowered his head. "But I thought I had one. And then I lost it." 

"How did that happen?" Quistis asked softly. 

"It was with Rinoa." 

Quistis hand flew up to her mouth. _'RINOA??????????!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Rinoa Heartilly???????!!!!!!!!!!!!!!'_

"Yeah. It was Rinoa Heartilly. The innocent sorceress Rinoa. Last summer. I was her first and she was mine. We really didn't know what we were doing but we did it anyway because we loved each other. Then a couple of weeks later, she says she's pregnant. I was completely taken by surprise and at first, all I could think about was getting rid of the thing. I couldn't be a father so young! But then, when I started to think about it, it made me happy. All I wanted then was to be with Rinoa and OUR kid. That made me so happy..." 

Quistis listened carefully to every word he said. It was unbelievable. She knew that Seifer and Rinoa were together once but she didn't actually think they felt that much that they wanted to be together and raise a family. Seifer, at least. It was strange, really. Why was he opening up now? 

"But then... It was just a week before the end of summer. Rinoa came over to me and started talking about how people deserved to know the truth and crap like that. Then she told me she really wasn't pregnant." He took one deep breath and continued. "It really broke me. Every single waking moment, all I thought about was Rinoa and our baby. Ever since she told me she was pregnant, I did whatever I could for them. Well, Rinoa told me that her the test she took was defective. She found out it was bad the week before but she didn't wanna tell me because she was afraid to lose me, she said. She knew about my dreams, my goals and she knew she could never stop me from achieving them. She said she was scared of losing me. She said that if I had a family to worry about, I'd forget about my dreams and stay with her. I think part of the reason she told me she wasn't really pregnant was because I was going to go tell her father about it. I really don't know why but all I knew was that it hurt a lot. I loved her. And I loved that kid. I loved them so much." 

Quistis was still in disbelief. Now more than ever. _'Seifer???'_ she thought. _'Is he even capable of loving?!?!?!'_

"But how could you love an unborn kid?" Seifer said, interrupting Quistis' thoughts. "Especially a kid who wasn't even real? Well, I did. And this is the reason I don't want you getting hurt. I know how it feels like to lose a kid and I didn't want that to happen to you! So when I saw how you seemed not to care about the safety of your baby, I decided to make it **my** job." 

_'Seifer...'_ Quistis sighed and put a hand on his shoulder. "I'm really sorry for your loss. And thank you. For caring so much." 

"It's nothing." 

"Seifer..." 

"What?" 

"Look at me." 

Seifer looked up at her. 

"We can...take care of the baby together." 

Seifer stood up and looked away. "It's your kid. Weren't you the one who said it wasn't my damn business?" 

"Well, I've changed my mind. This baby's yours to take care of now. That is...if you want to." 

"Orders are orders." 

"No, I don't mean that. Do you want to take care of this baby? Do you want to call it your own?" 

Seifer sighed and walked to the door. "I'm hungry. Let's go eat now." 

Quistis rolled her eyes. _'Oh, what am I thinking anyway? Asking Seifer to take care of my baby. Damn, something must be wrong with me!'_

"You coming or not?" 

Quistis sighed and followed him out the door. 

~*~*~*~

_It was strange   
When you opened up to me   
I didn't know what to do   
So I listened   
"You take care of me, I take care of you"   
Why am I saying strange things, too?   
Maybe it was because I was getting   
Soft all of the sudden_


	4. Now I Remember

Author's Notes: Was the last chapter too weird? I'm sorry if it is! I think that the situation and what Quistis does is a little bit unrealistic. Is this fic out of character? What do you think? This is also where my limited knowledge of the game affects the fic. I do not know how Dr. Kadowaki is (heard about him/her in fics). I need a doctor and I don't know who to use!!! Help me, please!!! As always, criticism is greatly appreciated. Oh, and thanks for the reviews again! They make me so happy! 

* * *

PART 4 Now I Remember 

Quistis let out a long sigh as she finished packing her bags. She plopped onto her bed. _'Everybody DOES deserve the truth, maybe even Seifer. I should tell everybody before I'm gone. But...what if they make me stay? If I'm not pregnant, they'll have more reason to convince me to stay. I don't want that. Squall's wedding is a week after the SeeD graduation ball. It isn't that far off. If I tell them I'm not pregnant, I might have to stay here until the wedding and...'_

She shut her eyes. _'I can't let myself think about him! It's all over. I have no chance with him. He loves Rinoa. What I have to think of now is how to tell them that I'm not pregnant...'_ She sighed. _'Maybe...maybe I can... No. No, that won't work. But maybe...maybe I can...'_

Her eyes widened when she got an idea. _'I KNOW! Maybe I **don't** have to tell them! I can just...I... Well, I can't pretend I had an abortion because that will make me look like a murderer. But...maybe if I pretend that someone attacked me and in the process, killed the baby...'_ She sat up. "Yeah! That would work! I'll pretend I was attacked! Quistis, you're such a genius, aren't you!" 

~*~*~*~

Quistis stopped and stood there. She closed her eyes and waited. _'The Accauld Plains...perfect...'_ She took a deep breath. "COME AND GET ME IF YOU CAN, T-REXAUR!" 

She stood there patiently. Hopefully, a T-Rexaur would come up to her and make her spill a little blood. That would probably be enough to convince them that she had lost her baby in an attack. She had her whip so that she could drive the T-Rexaur away after it had given her a few wounds. 

"Watch out!!!" 

Quistis' eyes flew wide open and she turned to see who was calling out to her. 

_'S-Seifer...?'_

She turned around and before she could defend herself, a huge T-Rexaur jumped on her. "HEEEEEELLLLLLLLLPPPPPPPPPP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" She struggled to get away but found no success. Her Save the Queen had fallen beyond her reach and the weight of the monster felt like it would crush her bones any second. Her head started spinning and she blacked out. 

"Quistis!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" 

~*~*~*~

Quistis fluttered her eyes open and found herself in the infirmary. She saw that she was not alone in the room. 

"Selphie? Irvine? Zell?" She sat up. "How did I get here...?" 

"Seifer brought you here," Dr. Kadowaki answered as she entered the room. "Good to see you're finally awake, Quistis." 

"Seifer brought me here? B-But how? He couldn't have!" 

"Well, he did. He just barged in with you in his arms and when we took you away, he collapsed on the floor. You're lucky you made it with a few cuts and bruises but Seifer seemed to have suffered a heavy blow to his head and might be in a coma for a few days." 

Quistis jolted out of her bed. "I need to see him! Where is he?!" 

Selphie put her hand on Quistis' arm. 

"He's in the next room resting," Dr. Kadowaki said. "But you should really get your rest, dear. It's been a long day." 

"B-But--" 

"Now, come." Dr. Kadowaki took Quistis' other arm and she and Selphie led Quistis back to her bed. 

~*~*~*~

Quistis opened her eyes. _'It's the middle of the night, Quistis, go to sleep,'_ her mind told her. But she just couldn't. She was tossing and turning, thinking about what Seifer did for her. _'Seifer...you've changed...you've changed a lot...'_

After contemplating what she planned to do, she got up and headed for Seifer's room. She stood there, leaning on the wall next to the door, and watched him sleep. She closed her eyes. 

_'Now...I remember why...'_

~*~*~*~ 

_I felt sad when I found out you were hurt   
Almost to the verge of tears   
Why was I caring about you so much nowadays?   
It was very different then   
Maybe it has to do with a childhood memory   
When I close my eyes   
Now I remember _


	5. A Knight of My Own

Author's Notes: Thanks for the reviews again, I love them! Thank you for the information on Dr. Kadowaki! I'm glad she turned out to be what I thought she was. I hope that I didn't make the people in this fic too out of character and the situation too unrealistic. And I'm sorry if Seifer may be too...er...sweet (?) in the fic (is he???). Ah, well. Hope you like this next chapter! Oh, and keep in mind that the beginning is a little flashback scene (this might also be inaccurate, too x_x). And get ready for some sappy trash. 

* * *

PART 5 A Knight of My Own 

"Now, my children," Matron announced. "I don't feel very well right now so I ask that you let me rest for a while. Quistis, I want you to make sure that your friends don't cause any trouble." 

"Yes, Matron," Quistis replied. 

"Where's Sis?" 

Everyone's attention turned to focus on Squall. 

"Where's Sis?" he repeated. "Why can't she take care of us, Matron?" 

Matron looked away. "I..." She was hesitant to tell them the reason. But they had every right to know. "I'm sorry to have to break it to you, children but...but...Ellone...she...she's gone..." 

"GONE?!" the children exclaimed. They couldn't believe the girl they all looked up to was gone. 

"When's she coming back?!" Irvine asked. 

"I'm afraid to say that she's...not coming back..." Matron solemnly retorted. 

Squall stood up and immediately left the room. Quistis wanted to go after him but Matron stopped her. 

"I think he needs his time alone." She sighed and faced the other children. "All right, everyone, go and play!" 

Matron signaled for Quistis to stay while the others left. 

"Quistis," Matron began. "The children are your responsibility. I know you will do a good job. But could I ask you to keep a special eye on Squall?" 

"Yes, Matron." 

Matron smiled and patted the little girl on her head. "Now go out and play, dear." 

Quistis nodded and left. 

~*~*~*~

"SQUALL~!!!" 

The little blonde girl called out his name as she ran along the coastline. She had to find him before supper or Matron would surely be worried and very upset that she didn't do her job well. 

"SQUALL~!!!" she called out again. She stopped and dropped on her knees, trying to catch her breath. 

She got up again and as she was about to continue her search, she saw something she never knew was there. 

_'Hm...?'_ she thought. _'A cave? I never knew there was a cave here.'_

She walked towards the cave, calling out Squall's name. She stopped for a while and let out a gasp when she realized something. Her eyes lit up and she ran to the cave. 

_'Maybe Squall is there!'_

She ran as fast as her feet could carry her. She was so eager to see Squall. 

"Watch out!!!" 

She came to a sudden halt. But before she could look back, something struck her hard and painfully, sending her to the ground. She caught a glimpse or Seifer, running towards her with a long and large item in his hand. 

_'S-Seifer...?'_

Seifer raised the object high above his head and attacked the beast who had hit Quistis. 

"Seifer..." Everything was getting blurry. Quistis' eyes were growing heavier by the second. "What are you...doing here...Seifer..." 

Everything blacked out. 

"Quisty!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" 

~*~*~*~

Quistis fluttered her eyes open. 

"Matron! Quisty's awake!" 

Quistis found herself lying on a bed. Six wide and curious eyes filled with concern were focused on her. 

"Sefie? Irvy? Zell?" Quistis sat up. 

Matron sat on the bed and took the young girl in her arms. "I'm so happy to see you're all right, Quistis." 

"Wh-Where's Squall?" Quistis asked. 

"He's fine." 

Quistis closed her eyes for a moment and smiled to herself. "I'm glad." 

They all looked up when they heard the person on the other bed groan. Matron got up and sat on the other bed. 

Quistis studied the person carefully. "Seifer?" 

Matron looked at her. "He saved you. He brought you here on his back before he collapsed. He was hurt pretty badly but he managed to carry you all the way here." 

Quistis got up and stood by Seifer's bedside. _'He did that...for me?'_

Matron placed a hand on Seifer's bandaged forehead then stood up. "Selphie, Irvine, Zell, it's time to prepare supper. Quistis, stay here and take care of Seifer, all right?" 

The three children nodded and followed Matron out. As they left, Seifer's eyes started to open. 

"Seifer!" Quistis gasped. 

Seifer turned his head to look at her. "S-Stupid..." he mumbled. "Why didn't you do anything when I told you to watch out...?" 

"I...I didn't know..." 

"S-Stupid..." 

"But..." Quistis paused. "But why?! Why'd you do that for me, Seifer?!" 

"You're really stupid..." 

"Huh?" 

"You dummy! Didn't you wanna live long enough to be happy?!" 

"Happy? What're you talking about?" 

"I wanted to make sure you were okay...so that you'd be well enough to leave..." 

_'I'm leaving?!'_

"So that you'd be well enough to hug your Mom and Pop..." 

_'That's right... I'm...leaving...'_

"I just...wanted you...to be happy..." 

Quistis stared at him for a while. She smiled as tears started to fill her eyes and she wrapped her arms around him. 

"H-Hey!" Seifer exclaimed. "What're you doing?! Leggo of me!!!" 

Quistis just sobbed uncontrollably on his shoulder. Seifer stared at her with a confused look on his face but decided not to do anything. 

"..." 

~*~*~*~

_This is why I made you feel welcome   
Because you made me feel missed   
And I just wanted to return the favor   
Before we went our separate ways_

~*~*~*~

Quistis opened her eyes and continued watching Seifer resting peacefully on his bed. She walked over to him and placed a hand on his bandaged forehead, much like Matron had done so many years ago. 

_'Now,'_ she thought. _'Now I remember. Now I know. Now I know why I care so much.'_

She pulled her hand away when she felt him move under her. 

"Quistis..." he mumbled in his sleep. 

"What is it...Seifer?" 

"I'm gonna miss you." 

Quistis sat on his bed and took his hand into her own. It was the first time she had seen them without their black leather gloves. As far as she could remember, even when they were children, he had them concealed. Or maybe she just never paid attention to them. Maybe it was because she never paid any attention to him. 

"Will you miss me?" His voice was now barely audible. 

Quistis put his hand to her face. "Of course I will." 

"I'm glad." 

She smiled to herself. Seifer always seemed to look so intimidating while he was awake. Maybe he tried to do so in his sleep but she couldn't see it. He looked so calm and untroubled. It almost hurt her to think of the things that would take away that from him once he woke up. 

"We should have more conversations like this," she joked. Then she leaned down and rest her head on his chest. "I'm..." She gave his hand a squeeze as unspilt tears welled up in her eyes. "I'm sorry, Seifer..." 

She got up and walked out, stopping at the doorway. She turned around to look at him. "I should be going. I need to be up early tomorrow for my train. It was fun talking with you. I hope you feel better." 

She turned away and choked back a sob. "Goodbye..." 

Her head was bowed down and she wrapped her arms around herself as she walked away. 

_'My knight...'_

~*~*~*~

_Walking away silently   
I choked back a sob   
I was too busy wishing   
For a knight of my own   
That I didn't realize he was there all along   
Watching   
Without me knowing   
My hero, my savior...   
A knight of my own_


	6. If You Could Stay

Author's Notes: I'm quite fond of this chapter. I was inspired by Sakura's epilogue in Sakura Taisen. It was so sweet! Oogami got Sakura's letter where she tells him that she's leaving to become better and then Oogami takes Kouran's motorbike and chases after Sakura! Sakura sees her Oogami-san and... Aw, forget it! But the difference here, though, is that the ending isn't as happy as Oogami and Sakura's ending. You see, in Sakura Taisen, Oogami and Sakura... Oh, never mind! Just hope this next chapter's good! Does it seem too unrealistic? Criticism welcome! 

* * *

PART 6 If You Could Stay 

"NO!!!" he cried out as his eyes shot open and quickly sat up. His breathing was rapid and his body was covered in sweat. 

"Seifer! What's the matter?!" Dr. Kadowaki exclaimed as she rushed into the room. 

"Dr. Kadowaki?" Seifer asked, looking up to face her. "What the hell am I doing here?!" 

"You were brought in here after a fight." 

'A fight?' Seifer thought. _'Huh? I don't remember being brought here. All's I remember is Quistis...and...'_

"Quistis!" Seifer gasped. "How's Quistis?! Tell me!" 

"Quistis? Quistis left for the train station earlier this morning." 

"SHIT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Seifer jumped out of his bed, grabbing his belongings which were on a chair next to the bed, and ran out of the infirmary. 

Dr. Kadowaki looked out the door, more confused than she had ever been in her life. "I wonder what that was all about. That boy is just full of mysteries." 

~*~*~*~

_'Fuck!'_ Seifer cursed in his head. _'I've got to get to the train station before she leaves, I just have to! But how? HOW???!!! Huh?'_

He turned his head and saw a motorcycle. And it still had the ignition keys in it! 

_'Am I blessed or what?'_ He got on the motorcycle and rode off to the train station. _'Hyne...let her be there. Please let her be there! I'm coming for you. Just wait for me...'_

~*~*~*~

_'Finally,'_ Quistis thought with a sigh of relief. _'I thought this train would never leave.'_

She rest her chin onto her palm and leaned on her elbow as she stared out the window. She was glad that she was finally on her way but something tugged at her heart as the train started to move. Did she regret leaving the Garden that much? Was she sad that she was leaving her friends? No, that wasn't it. Sure, she wished she could have stayed but there was something else... 

She shook her head. _'I should stop regretting the fact that I'm leaving. The Garden can make it good without me! I have to look forward, live for the future! I can't be in SeeD forever. I have to be independent. I did the right thing. But...'_

She sighed. _'If I did the right thing, why do I feel like I didn't?'_ She shook her head again. _'Of course I did the right thing! I know what I'm doing. I **always** know what I'm doing! It's not like I'm--'_

She gasped as she saw a motorcycle racing by the train. She could recognize that trenchcoat anywhere. He was never without it. 

"Seifer!" 

~*~*~*~

"Quistis!" 

Seifer looked into the windows, hoping to see a familiar face while trying to keep up with the speeding train. 

_'Dammit, where is she?!'_

"Quistis, where are you?!" He didn't care how pathetic he sounded. He just had to find her. He needed to convince her to stay. He just had to. 

~*~*~*~

_'What the fuck does he think he's doing?!'_

Her eyes widened when it hit her. _'He's looking for **ME**!'_

She sat down and looked away from the window. _'I can't let him see me, I just CAN'T! What if he tries to make me stay? I don't want that! I refuse to go back! I've made up my mind and he can't change it!'_ She looked at the window from the corner of her eye. She could hear his calls for her. _'But...'_

~*~*~*~

"Fucking piece of crap!" Seifer cursed at the motorcycle. "Move faster, dammit!!!" 

_'Huh?'_

The motorcycle seemed to be slowing down. It was running out of fuel. 

"WHAT THE FUCK, I DON'T NEED THIS NOW RIGHT NOW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" 

The motorcycle went slower and slower as the train went faster and faster. Finally, Seifer had come to a halt. He immediately got off and ran by the train. It was impossible. He stopped, the last thing he saw being an angelic face with sad blue eyes looking back at him before he dropped on his knees on the ground to catch his breath. 

~*~*~*~

Seifer plopped onto the bed in his dark room and stared up at the ceiling. He closed his eyes and remembered the events of that day. 

_'Quistis...'_

_(flashback)_

"What the fuck are _you_ looking at?!" Seifer snapped. 

Why was everybody staring at him? He was just walking down the halls, not murdering someone. 

"I didn't do anything!!!" Seifer cried when a group of girls whispered to each other as he passed by them. 

"There he is!" 

"Hm?" Seifer turned around to see Rinoa and Selphie approaching him. "What do _you_ two want?" 

"How does it feel like to be in the news, huh, Seifer?" Selphie asked. 

"What the hell are you talking about?!" 

Rinoa waved a newspaper in front of his face. 

**UNIDENTIFIED MOTORCYCLE MAN IN SEARCH OF "QUISTIS"**

_'Hyne...'_ He turned away. "What proof do you have that that's me?!" 

"Hm..." Selphie began. "The unmistakable blonde hair, the unique trenchcoat and let's see...THE GUNBLADE YOU NEVER PART WITH???" 

He chanted every curse word he knew in his head. They were right. There he was in the newspaper on the motorcycle with his Hyperion. The gunblade wielder in the picture definitely was not Squall. 

He cleared his throat. "No comment." He started to walk away. "Just...stay outta my business." 

"Wait!" the two girls said. "Why were you looking for Quistis?!" 

"Stay out of my damn business!!!" Seifer retorted as he ran away. 

_(end flashback)_

_'It's a wonder how quickly news travels,'_ Seifer thought. _'Damn it. Why is everyone making such a big deal out of it anyway? All I did was race along a train with a stolen motorbike, shouting Quistis' name! So you don't see that everyday, so what? They didn't have to put me on the fucking front page!!!'_

Seifer slammed his fist on his bed. _'Why do I care that Quistis is gone anyway?! She's just a bitch. A fucking bitch! A fucking, bossy, know-it-all bitch...'_

He put his arm over his eyes. _'A fucking, bossy, know-it-all bitch...but...I need her...'_

~*~*~*~

_Here I am   
Thinking of what I did today   
I did a really stupid thing   
Did I do it all for you?   
I felt strange when you were gone   
I think I would've been happier   
If you could stay_


	7. Wedding Present

Author's Notes: This is a short chapter that has the events of what happened just before Quistis left. It will be useful when reading the next chapters. And thanks for the reviews! Oh, and for grrl gamer, I manage to upload my chapters daily because I already know what I want to write in my head and all I need is to type it down. I also have the upcoming chapters written in a notebook and I all I have to do is to type it up. 

* * *

PART 7 Wedding Present 

Quistis went up to her hotel room, set her bags down and sat on a chair by the window, admiring the view. She sighed and looked sidelong at one of her bags. After a moment of contemplation, she got up and took a lovely lavender dress out of her bag. It didn't look as good as when she got it from Rinoa but after a little trip to the dry cleaner's, it'd look much better. 

She sighed and placed it neatly on the bed. _'Rinoa gave me this dress for one reason and one reason only. But...should I...?'_

She sat back down on the chair by the window and looked out. She let out a sigh again and slowly began to recall what had happened not long before she had left for Timber. 

_(flashback)_

"Quistis!" 

Quistis looked up from her cup of coffee and saw the cheerful bride-to-be of Squall's. "Rinoa. How are you doing?" 

Rinoa's smile widened as she took a seat next to Quistis. "I'm fine, thank you. And you?" 

"All packed up and ready to go," Quistis replied as she took a sip of her coffee. 

Rinoa stuck out her lower lip as if she were pouting. "Aw... It really hurts when you talk about leaving! Why can't you stay? Please, please, please, please, PLEEEEAAAAAASSSSSSSEEEEEEEEE??????????" 

"Rinoa, you know I'll miss you all but I just...I just can't stay here." 

"Not even for my wedding?" 

Quistis felt a pang of heartache but kept a smile on her face. Rinoa took Quistis' hands into her own. 

"Well, if you're not going to stay in Garden," Rinoa said. "Please do me a favor." 

"What is it?" 

"Please be my maid-of-honor!" 

Quistis eyes grew wide. "M-M-Maid-of-honor???!!!" 

"PLEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAASSSSSSSSSSEEEEEEEEEEEEEE???????????????" 

"Can't you ask Selphie instead? I don't think I'm cut out for that kind of work..." 

"Selphie's already busy as it is. You know how she's organizing the wedding and all. Besides, I want YOU to be the girl! Please? As a present for me and Squall?" 

Quistis pulled her hands away. "B-But...I don't think..." 

"I'll be so happy if you do! I'll even supply the dress and let you keep it!" 

"Rinoa, I..." 

"I only ask that you come to my wedding as the maid-of-honor. Squall and I would really appreciate it." 

"I don't know if I can..." 

"Please?" 

Quistis lowered her gaze so she would not have to see that pleading look on her friend's face. 

"I'll give you the dress. Just say that you'll think about it. Please?" 

Quistis looked up at her again and bit her lower lip. After a long pause, she sighed. "All right, Rinoa. I'll think about it..." 

Rinoa jumped out of her chair and embraced the older teenager. "Thanks so much! I love you! You're great!" She finally let go. "Now, come on, let's get that dress fitted on you. Selphie would kill us if we came late. She's so high maintenance nowadays!" 

Quistis stood up and they left. 

_(end flashback)_

She looked at the dress lying on her bed. _'It **is** a beautiful dress... I wouldn't want to see it get wasted...'_

~*~*~*~

_A wedding present   
For couple I care for   
Congratulations!   
I hope you like it   
I hesitated giving it   
When I thought of the groom   
I love him, too   
I wish this was a wedding present for us_


	8. Are You Leaving?

Author's Notes: I'm very unsure of this chapter. Get ready for hints of 'you-know-what', sappy trash, a disgustingly sweet Seifer and as always, a great deal of out of characterishness. Criticism friendly. 

* * *

PART 8 Are You Leaving? 

"I suggest that you change you mind," Cid said sternly. "I'm giving you until the end of the month to decide. So until then, it means that you _must_ stay." 

"I wanna leave right here, right now," Seifer replied. 

"The whole thing is absurd! You just graduated and now you wish to leave the Garden?!" 

"Yes." 

"Ridiculous! I will not let you throw your future away like that!" 

Seifer stood up and went for the door without saying a thing. 

"You have until the end of the month, Seifer! Don't be a fool!" Cid called out. He sighed when the blonde young man left. _'That boy. He just graduated and now he wants to leave?! Oh well... Seifer will be Seifer... I think he'll make the right choice. At least...I **hope** he does...'_

~*~*~*~

_'Old geezer...'_ Seifer sat down on his bed. _'Why doesn't he just let me leave? Did he have to keep me here?! It would've been easier for me! Damn that old man...'_

He laid down and shut his eyes. _'Sleep...that always did me good...'_

His eyes shot open when there was a pounding at the door. _'Fuck! Who'd be up at this hour?! It's the middle of the night for crying out loud!'_

He reluctantly got up and went to open the door, very much ready to beat the leaving hell out of whoever dared to disturb him. "What do you--" He stood there and stared at the person in front of him. "Quistis, what the hell are you doing here?!" 

He stood there, gawking at her beauty. She looked absolutely divine, even more than he could imagine. Blonde hair cascading past her shoulder blades, a lovely lavender dress showing off all her curves... She looked just like an angel. 

"Could I," she started, interrupting his thoughts, "come in?" 

"Why are you here?" Seifer asked, ignoring her question. "I thought you left." 

"I came for the wedding." 

It all came back to him. Squall and Rinoa got married that day. It pained him to think about it. That was why he didn't attend. 

_'Great,'_ he thought exasperatedly. _'I completely erase them from my mind and now **she** tells me!'_

"What do you want, anyway?!" Seifer asked. 

Quistis pushed him back, closing the door behind her, and pushed him onto the bed. 

"I want you to make love to me, Seifer," she whispered into his ear as seductively as she could. 

Make love to Quistis? He would have killed for an opportunity like that. And now she was there, laying on top of him and demanding for him to take her. He would have started tearing off their clothes but there was something that bothered him... 

She was drunk. He could sense it in her breath. 

"I..." He slowly began to pry her off him. "I can't..." He couldn't possibly allow himself to take advantage over Quistis in the state she was in. Her head was messed up and if he did what she was asking for, she would probably regret it for the rest of her life. He knew she didn't really want that. He just had to take control of his desires, no matter how attractive Quistis was. She had enough to worry about. 

She let out a half gasp, half sob. "You don't..." Her voice was trembly. "You think I'm ugly, don't you?" 

"No! It isn't that..." 

He could see her eyes shining with something. Tears? 

She buried her face into his shoulder. "Yes, it _is_ that!" 

Seifer, not knowing what to do, patted her on the head. "Um...there, there..." 

She grabbed the sheets in frustration. "I knew it! I should have gone to a Trepie!" 

"So you'd rather have a random loser instead of me?" Seifer said, trying to lighten up her mood. 

It didn't work. The young blonde woman was softly sobbing on his shoulder. 

_'Hyne...'_ He sighed and then rubbed her back. 

"You don't think I'm good enough, don't you?" she said quietly. "Just like Squall..." 

_'What?!'_ He looked down at Quistis' crying figure. How could she not think that she wasn't good enough? She was practically perfect! Golden blonde hair, clear blue eyes, a child prodigy... Women would kill to be her and men would die to have her. Even him. 

_'Yeah...'_ He sighed. _'Even me. How can you think of yourself like that?! Not good enough?! You're more than enough! I mean, look at you! You're beautiful. And not only that but you're really smart. Everybody likes you. And me? Exactly the opposite...'_

He felt her move away from him. 

"I'm sorry, Seifer," she said. "I won't bother you anymore." 

Seifer grabbed her by the wrist to prevent her from going. 

"No," he replied. "It's okay." 

To Seifer's surprise, Quistis threw her arms around him and he started to comfort her as a parent would to their child. 

"Hyne!!!" she cried. "Why?! Why did he choose her over me?! I could've made him so happy! I would give everything I had for him! Hyne, I wish I were her!!!" 

"Don't say that. You're good just the way you are. C'mon, don't make such a big deal over him. He's just an asshole. He couldn't tell the difference from a good thing and a bad thing if his life depended on it! Besides, you're too good for him anyway. You deserve better. You deserve someone...who cares about you..." 

"Like who? Who would care for me?" 

"Maybe someone like..." He paused. "Maybe someone like...me..." 

He looked down at her to see her reaction. Her crying had stopped and her eyes were closed. She was asleep. _'Shit. What the hell is with me and this mushy crap?'_ He lay her on the bed and prepared to leave but stopped when there was a tugging on his hand. 

"Seifer..." Quistis looked up at him through half-closed eyelids. 

"What is it?" 

She yawned. "Oh, nothing..." 

Seifer got up and took a pillow. He threw the pillow on the floor and sat on the floor with a blanket in his hand. 

"Seifer, what are you doing?" Quistis asked sleepily. 

"I'm going to sleep," Seifer replied as he lay down and wrapped the blanket around himself. 

"Seifer, sleep with me..." 

Seifer felt himself get warmer as he turned his back to her. "Go to sleep, Quistis." 

"Seifer, sleep with me!" she whined. 

"GO TO SLEEP, QUISTIS." 

"Seifer, sleep with me! There's more than enough room up here!" 

"..." 

"Sei-fer!" 

"Quistis, please just go to--" 

He cut himself off when he heard a thud next to him and something cuddling up close. 

"Well..." Quistis cuddled up closer to him and wrapped her arms around his stiff form. "If you won't come to me...I might as well...come to you..." 

"Quistis..." 

"Go to sleep, Seifer..." 

Seifer let his muscles relax when he was sure that Quistis was fast asleep. _'Oh, what the hell. Just enjoy it while you can. Leave it be.'_

He closed his eyes and fell asleep. 

~*~*~*~

Quistis fluttered her eyes open and let out a yawn. 

"Oww..." Her head was pounding. She rubbed her temples and looked around. _'Hm?'_

_Here's my special hangover cure. Hope you feel better. _

P. S. Nothing happened last night, don't worry. And don't feel so self-conscious, that's really unattractive.

She smiled to herself. _'Seifer...'_ She drank the liquid. _'Now I remember...'_

She stood up and sat on the bed. She looked around the room. It was practically empty. The only items in the room were the furniture. 

_'Where is he? He has to be around here somewhere!'_ She started to panic a little as she stood up. _'Don't tell me he left without me knowing!'_

She headed over the door so she could go out to look for Seifer or at least learn of his whereabouts but stopped and turned around when she sensed his presence. 

"You okay?" Seifer asked. "You look a little worried." 

"S-Seifer...?" She stepped closer to him. 

"You okay?" Seifer repeated. 

"I thought that you were..." 

"Gone?" 

She nodded. 

"No." 

"So then...why is your room empty? Are you leaving?" 

"No. No, not yet. Just packing." 

"So you're...?" 

"Yeah, I guess." 

Quistis lowered her head. "Oh." 

"Yeah..." 

"So...uh...where to?" 

"Oh, I dunno. Anywhere I can get some good money." 

She tilted her head up a little to look at him. "Then if it's like that then why don't you just stay here?" 

"I..." Seifer looked away. "I can't. I just...can't." 

"But why? You just made it to SeeD and I'm sure that--" 

"It's not that." 

"Huh?" 

"I know I just made it to SeeD. And I'm glad about that. But...some things just can't be helped." 

"Like what?" 

"Just 'things', okay?" 

"U-Um...okay... Well, will you ever..." 

"Come back? I don't know. I'm not planning to anytime soon." 

"I see..." 

"What? It's not like anyone's gonna miss me." 

"Don't say that. I'm sure there's a lot of people who'll miss you." 

"Oh, really? Like who? Rinoa? The only person she'll a damn about is her friggin' husband!" 

Quistis was quite surprised at his sudden outburst but was ready to protect her friend. "S-She's not like that! Don't say that about Rinoa! I know she cares about you very much! She loved you, didn't she?" 

Seifer hesitated to answer. "Well, that's the keyword, Quistis. She _**loved**_ me. But the way she treats me now? It's like we were never in love. And you know what? That's the worst thing anyone could do to me! And you know what else? It really hurts!" 

"I'm sorry, Seifer. I didn't know it was like that..." 

"Well...now you do." 

After a long, uncomfortable pause, Seifer went towards the bed and picked up the blanket and pillow from the floor. Quistis watched him as he fixed the bed. 

"Did it work?" he asked while arranging the pillows. 

"W-What? Huh? What worked?" 

"The cure for your hangover. Did it work?" 

"Oh, right. Yes, I do feel much better." 

"That's good. It looked like you had a little too much to drink last night." 

"I think I did. I'm in--" She gasped. "Oh Hyne! I'm in your room!" 

"And it took you that long to figure that out?" 

"Of course not! I must have...bothered you..." 

Seifer cleared his throat. "Er...nothing to worry about." 

"So...what _did_ happen last night?" 

Seifer stared at her. "Some things are better off unsaid." 

"Was it really that bad?" 

"Nothing happened." 

"I just want to know what happened last night." 

"I assure you, NOTHING HAPPENED." 

"I have a right to know. I just want to know what happened." 

"Fine!" Seifer turned away from her. "Then I'll tell you. Last night--" 

{_knock, knock, knock_} 

They looked up to the door. 

{_knock, knock, knock_} 

Seifer walked over to the door and opened it. He narrowed his eyes at the person there. "What do _you_ want?" 

Zell sighed. "Don't think I _wanted_ to come here. We're looking for Quistis. She came back yesterday but when we looked in her room, she wasn't there. Someone said they saw her somewhere around here. Do you know where she is?" 

"..." 

"Zell, what're you..." Quistis quickly covered her mouth. 

Zell pushed Seifer out of the way and stepped inside. "QUISTIS???!!!" he exclaimed as he stared at her in her wrinkly lavender dress. "W-What... WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE???!!!" 

Quistis lowered her gaze. 

"Don't tell me you..." Zell looked at Seifer and then back at Quistis. "A-And him..." 

"N-No!" Quistis replied. "Nothing like that happened! I think I had a bit too much champagne to drink and I accidentally ended up here. But nothing happened!" 

"Tch. Where'd ya hear _that_ from?" Zell asked sarcastically. 

"He told me." 

"When did you believe everything _he_ said?" 

Quistis paused for a moment. "I...trust him..." 

"Quistis, tell me you're kidding!" 

"Zell... I trust Seifer." 

"... Well, anyway..." Zell turned to leave. "After you get ready, Cid wants to see talk to you about something." 

"Sure thing." 

Zell walked past Seifer and stopped. "Cid wants to see you, too." 

"I'll be there," Seifer said. 

Zell took one last glance at Quistis and left. Seifer closed the door. 

"Seifer, I'm really sor--" 

"What's there to be sorry about?" Seifer replied. "I'm used to it." 

"Well, I...guess I'd better be going..." 

"Yeah, I guess you should, shouldn't you?" 

The tone of his voice was cold and emotionless. Quistis stared at him for a moment then rushed out the door.


	9. For Your Happiness

Author's Notes: Thanks for the reviews again! Hope you like this chapter! I kind of do a little! ^^ 

* * *

PART 9 For Your Happiness 

"I guess I haven't convinced any of you two to stay," Cid said as he looked at the two teenagers in front of him. "It's still not late to change your minds! Quistis, you're one of SeeD's best and Seifer, you've just made it to SeeD. I'm sure you have the potential to be a top notch SeeD. If both of you place SeeD in your future, I guarantee you a good life!" 

"Sir, I have already told you of my current situation," Quistis stated. "I simply cannot allow myself to turn back!" 

"Well, maybe," Cid chuckled. "If I convince Mr. Almasy to stay, you will." 

Quistis felt herself blush. "S-S-Sir! Whatever Zell may have told you, I assure you, it isn't true!" 

"Then tell me, what _were_ you doing there?" 

Quistis paused. What could she tell him? Should she tell him that she had gotten drunk and accidentally came to his room? But what could she say about being around Seifer's room in the first place? 

"W-Well..." she stammered. "I-I was there because...because..." 

Seifer stood up and put his hands on Quistis' shoulders. "She was in my room because that baby inside her belongs to me." 

Cid fell off his chair and quickly got up. "WHAT??????????????!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" 

Quistis would have fallen off her own chair if Seifer had not been behind her. 

"That's right, Sir," Seifer retorted. "I am the father of her baby! And we're leaving because we're gonna get married and start our family together!" 

"B-But how is that possible?!" Cid exclaimed. "Quistis announced that she was pregnant just a while after you came back! She didn't even _know_ you were back when she told me!" 

"Although I was not in Garden," Seifer explained. "I was not very far. Quistis had been out of Garden for a while and bumped into me. We had a few drinks, one thing led to another and... Well, you know the rest." 

"But Quistis said she would be looking for the father. If it really is you then why didn't she tell me?!" 

"Quistis would never do that. Besides, I didn't know either until after she told you she was pregnant. She came to my room last night and told me." 

Cid faced Quistis. "Quistis, is this true? What he said?" 

"Sir, I..." Quistis looked up at Seifer. 

"Don't worry about it," Seifer mouthed out silently. 

Quistis turned to Cid again. "Y-Y-Yes, it is, Sir..." 

Cid paused for a moment to take all the information in and regain his composure. After he did, he smiled at the young couple. "The I congratulate you, Quistis, Seifer. It's a surprise but I'm very happy for you." 

"Thank you very much, Sir," Seifer replied. 

Quistis mentally scolded herself. _'Oh, Quistis Trepe, what have you gotten yourself into now?'_

~*~*~*~

Quistis scanned the cafeteria. Seifer was nowhere to be found. She set her tray on a table and sat down. 

"QUISTIS!!!" 

Quistis turned around. Selphie and Zell were approaching her. 

"Quistis, is it true???!!!" Selphie exclaimed. "Is it true???" 

"What's true?" Quistis asked. 

"That you're pregnant with Seifer's baby!" 

The whole cafeteria came to a screeching halt and were focused on Quistis. Quistis quickly got up and walked out of the cafeteria. 

"Quistis! Wait!" Selphie and Zell called out as they ran after Quistis. 

"Hyne, Selphie!" Quistis said. "Thanks very much for letting ALL OF GARDEN know!" 

"I'm sorry!" Selphie apologized, on the verge of tears because of Quistis' sudden coldness. "I-I didn't mean to!" 

"How did you know?!" Quistis demanded. 

"Don't be mad at Selphie," Zell said. "It's my fault. I told her." 

"How did you know?" Quistis demanded again. 

"C-Cid told me..." Zell stuttered nervously. 

Quistis sighed. "Well, I guess he had to tell you in order for you not to get the wrong idea." 

"But it's just what I thought," Zell replied. "Except for the pregnant part, that is..." 

"So is it true?" Selphie asked quietly. 

"Yes..." Quistis sighed. "Yes, it is." 

Selphie gasped. 

Quistis turned away. "I don't want to talk about this right now. Could you please...not mention this to anybody else? And if anyone asks, tell them they heard wrong, all right?" 

Selphie and Zell saluted her. "You can count on us!" 

Quistis walked away. _'That dumbass Seifer. Now everyone in the whole fucking Garden will think I have his child! How do I get myself into these things?'_

"Quistis." 

Quistis turned her head to see who called her name. "Squall! Congratulations..." 

Squall smiled at her. "Thanks. You, too." 

Quistis looked away. "I guess...you must have heard..." 

"Yeah." He sighed. "Um, well, I gotta get going." 

"Sure thing." 

"Good luck on your baby. It was nice seeing you again. I'll see you later." 

"Bye." 

Squall nodded and left. It was nice to see Squall actually smiling and being able to have a conversation without the response being, "Whatever". It made her happy to see the nicer side of Squall. But at the same time, it broke her heart. Rinoa was the one that brought that happiness to him, not her. And he looked so happy being married... 

Quistis closed her eyes and ran to the direction of her room, not caring who or what was in the way. She slammed her door shut and curled up to a ball by a corner. She embraced her legs up to her chest and began to weep. 

~*~*~*~

"Yo, Chicken-wuss, you seen Quistis?" Seifer asked. 

Zell glared at him. "DON'T CALL ME THAT." 

"I think your wife's in her room," Selphie said. 

"Yeah, thanks." Seifer headed over to Quistis' room. He slowly turned the doorknob and to his misfortune, discovered that it was locked. 

~*~*~*~

Quistis looked up when she heard a knock at her door. _'Oh no, not now...'_

The person knocked again. 

_'Go away!'_ she mentally groaned. 

"Quistis!" 

"Seifer?!" she gasped. She wiped her tears away and got up to walk over to the door. She placed her hand on the doorknob and contemplated opening it up or not. 

"Quistis, could you let me in?" Seifer called out. 

She bit her lower lip and kept her eyes on her hand on the doorknob. _'Should I let him in? Will it be too weird if I do?'_

"Look, I know you're in there," he said. "Well, okay, so you're probably not but if you are, could you just listen to me? I'm sorry if I pissed you off by telling Cid you had my baby and that we were getting married but I had to tell the man _something_. I know how badly you wanna leave this place and I wanted you to be happy as soon as possible." 

She heard him sigh and walk away. She took her hand off the doorknob. _'What the hell's...wrong with me...?'_


	10. Reunion With the Past

Author's Notes: I think this chapter's kinda weird and not very good. The events are all messed up and...ugh. Any suggestions? Criticism welcome as usual! 

* * *

PART 10 Reunion With the Past 

"Who is it?" Quistis called out when there was a knocking on the door. 

"It's me, Quistis," Cid replied. 

"Oh!" Quistis rushed over to open the door. "Good morning, Sir! I must say, you've really surprised me!" 

"Am I bothering you?" 

"Not at all! I was just packing my things, Sir." 

"Packing your things?! I thought that if you really did decide to leave, you'd leave with your fiance'." 

Quistis bit her lower lip. "Er...of course... I...almost...forgot..." 

"Anyway, you can forget about that because you're not leaving Balamb anytime soon!" 

Cid brought the confused young lady outside and they headed for his office. 

"W-What do you mean that I won't be leaving?!" Quistis questioned. "I don't know what you're talking about but I very much would like to know!" 

"You'll find out soon enough," Cid replied. 

Quistis, still quite bewildered, obediently followed Cid to his office. 

As soon as they got to Cid's office, Quistis opened her mouth to speak but suddenly became speechless upon setting her eyes on a bunch of familiar faces. 

"There she is!" the man out of the group exclaimed cheerfully as he stood up from his seat. 

"What are you doing here?!" Quistis gasped. 

"Is that any way to greet your father?!" the man asked with a chuckle. "Now c'mere and give your old man a hug!" 

Quistis stood still in shock as her so-called "father" wrapped his arms around her tightly. 

"I've missed you so much, Princess," he said softly as he let go. He gestured towards the red-haired woman in the group. "You remember Niang, don't you?" 

Quistis eyed the frighteningly thin woman carefully. Remember her? She could never forget a woman like _that_. Sure, she did stand up to shake her hand but Quistis knew this was out of sheer politeness. She knew how Niang was deep inside. 

The other woman, bearing blue eyes and auburn hair, surpassed the redhead's beauty but in her deep blue orbs, Quistis could see that this woman was far more miserable. She knew her better than anyone else. _'Mother...'_

~*~*~*~

Quistis watched as her father looked through the menu while running his hand through his once raven-black hair. After a short moment, he finally ordered for them. 

_'This is so like him,'_ Quistis thought. _'He always has control of **everything**, doesn't he?'_

Her father and Niang, who was sitting next to him, both focused their attention on her. 

"So," her father said. "How have you been these past few years?" 

"Fine, thank you," Quistis replied mechanically. 

"I see." 

"Have you found a nice man already?" Niang asked. 

Quistis stared at her for a moment. Niang? Asking her about her love life? This was not the woman she had known so many years ago. Did she change? Or was there some kind of hidden motive...? "Um..." 

"The Headmaster said you were pregnant," her father said. "Is this true?" 

"I..." Quistis hesitated to answer. "I...am pregnant..." There was no use in lying. Niang was very observant and if she had though that Quistis was not telling the truth, she would immediately point it out. 

"I see," was all her father said. 

"Who is the father?" Niang implored. "Does he plan on supporting your baby? You are just seventeen, aren't you? Boys at that age will do anything they can to get rid of responsibility." There was the Niang that Quistis knew. 

"I'm _nineteen_," Quistis said quietly, not wanting to get the older woman angry. "And...I'm...not sure... I..." 

{_riiing!!! riiing!!!_} 

Niang took a cellphone out of her purse. "Hello? Yes. Yes, he's here." She handed the phone to Quistis' father. 

"Yes, this is Francis Berceuse speaking," he said. After a brief exchange of words, he turned to Quistis. "Princess, this will take a while so just wait here for the waiters to serve." 

Before Quistis could reply, her father and Niang had gotten up and walked someplace more private. 

"I knew she was good for nothing," Quistis could have sworn Niang had whispered to her father as they walked away. 

~*~*~*~

_'I have to leave as soon as possible!'_ Quistis told herself as she opened her door. _'I can't stay here any longer! First Squall, now my father and Niang... I won't let them me back!'_

_(flashback)_

"You're coming home with us." 

"What?!" 

"I said you're coming home with us," her father repeated. "And that's that." 

"But you can't control me! I can do what I please!" 

"Quistis, you _are_ still my daughter," he replied sternly. "And you _will_ obey." 

"This is not fair! I'm my own person and I have been that way ever since I left!" 

"Look here," Niang cut in with a cold tone in her voice. "Your father and I have been out for MONTHS looking for you! And this will not be wasted. You WILL listen to your father and come back home with us!" 

"But I--" 

"I think this dinner is over," Francis said. 

"Father, I--" 

He ignored her and asked for the check. 

_(end flashback)_

Her anger started to build up at the memory. _'He does NOT control me and I will NOT obey him! I'm my own person now! First thing in the morning I--'_

Quistis stood at her doorway, staring at the woman in her dark room. Quistis turned on the light. "M-Mother?!" 

The woman nodded and went over to Quistis to embrace her. Quistis could not control herself as she embraced back and tears fell. 

"Quistis, I missed you so much!" her mother cried. 

"M-Mom..." Quistis sobbed. 

Her mother let go. "Let me take a good look at you," she said, looking her up and down. "Y-You look so perfect!" 

"You, too, Mom!" 

They embraced each other again and after a few moments, let go. Her mother wiped away her tears as Quistis did the same. 

"Quistis, I'd like you to meet someone," her mother said. Quistis could see a small blonde-girl with wide, frightened eyes, clutching at her mother's dress. Finally, her mother was able to get her out. She pushed her a bit in Quistis' direction. 

"Quistis," she began. "This is Coquelicot, your little sister." 

"Are you," Coquelicot said quietly, "my big sister?" 

"I...I guess so!" Quistis replied with a smile on her face. "My name is Quistis." 

Coquelicot smiled. 

~*~*~*~

"She was the daughter of Maria," Quistis' mother explained while stroking the sleeping Coquelicot's hair. 

"Who's Maria?" Quistis asked, taking her eyes off the little girl on her bed and facing her mother. 

"Shortly after you ran away," her mother began, "you father took another concubine, Maria. She had with her Coquelicot. Maria took her own life a year later and Coquelicot was left in my care." 

"I see." Quistis lowered her gaze. "I'm...sorry about what I did..." 

"I understand." Her mother paused. "Sometimes I wish I could get away..." 

"Then why don't you?!" 

"Because he supports me. And I love him." 

"Mother, **I'll** support you!" 

"There's also Coquelicot..." 

"I'll support both of you! We can go to a nice place far away where father won't be able to bother us." 

Quistis' mother picked up Coquelicot in her arms and carried her out the door. "Quistis, I just wanted to tell you that you should keep away from your father and Niang. I love him with all my heart but for the sake of your baby and your beloved, I'm telling you to keep away from him. I love you." 

"B-But--" 

"I'll see you for breakfast tomorrow morning." 

Quistis watched as she walked out of sight. 

~*~*~*~

"Seifer!" 

Seifer opened the door. "Quistis, what're--" He stopped when Quistis came closer and buried her face in his chest. 

"Seifer, you have to help me!" Quistis pleaded. 

"Why? What's wrong?" 

"I don't want to leave! Not just yet, not like this!" 

"Quistis!" He grabbed her shoulders firmly and made her face him. "What the hell are you talking about?!" 

"M-My mother...a-and father...they're back and my father's going to force me to go back home..." 

"Your mom and dad?! They're here?!" 

"My adoptive mother and her husband... My mother said something about you...and the baby... I know my father's not a good man. I don't want anything bad to happen!" 

"If that's all then there's nothing to worry about. I'll make sure nothing happens to your baby." 

"But you..." 

"Heh. What do you think I am? Weak?" 

"I was concerned..." 

"I'm flattered." He yawned. "But you should go to your room now." 

Seifer pushed her outside and shut the door before she could protest. _'I won't let anything happen to you...I promise...'_

~*~*~*~

"Quistis!" 

Quistis turned around. "Hi, Selphie." 

"How was breakfast with your family?" Selphie asked. 

Quistis had a pained look on her face as she turned away. 

"Quistis?" Selphie question worriedly. "Aren't you happy that you reunited with your family? Quistis, what's wrong?" 

"I'm...getting married..." 

"What?! What? What...what are you talking about, Quistis? What...?" 

"My father is making me get married..." 

"He can't do that! What about Seifer?!" 

"Seifer's history." Quistis paused. "I...I had a miscarriage..." 

"Tell me it isn't true!" 

"It's true, Selphie. When they found out that Seifer was out of the picture, they told me about the man they picked out for me to marry." 

"But why would they do that! They haven't seen you in years and the day after your reunion, they tell you about a wedding you never had a say in?! They have no right! Tell them they can't do that!" 

"You don't understand, Selphie." Quistis searched her mind for an excuse to get out of talking about it. "I...I _want_ to get married." 

"But...why? You're still a teenager! Are you sure you're all right?" 

"I know it sounds strange but I really do want to get married." 

"But you don't even know the guy!" 

"I talked to him on the phone. He was so nice. I really think he's the one! Besides, it will make my family happy. And I want that more than anything." 

"Quistis..." 

Quistis put on a smile. "I really want to make them happy. I know that when I get to know the man, we'll get along really well. My father said that he asked if he could marry me. Nobody has ever asked for me. He's also a very good person. I really think this is destiny! But...could you just...not tell anyone else? Especially Seifer. All right?" 

"But, Quistis..." 

"Please, Selphie?" 

"O...kay..." 

"Thanks." 

Selphie smiled. "Just as long as you let me help organize the wedding!" 

"I'd love that."


	11. Undeserving

Author's Notes: I don't really like how I wrote this chapter but I couldn't think of anything else so I just stuck with this! Hope it's okay! Oh, yeah, watch out for trashy sap. 

* * *

PART 11 Undeserving 

"What the--" Seifer said when someone bumped into him. He stopped when he laid eyes on the person. 

"I'm so sorry~!" the pretty blonde lady gasped. "I'm so clumsy~!" 

"Uh...yeah, whatever," Seifer replied. 

"Tee hee~" the bubbly girl giggled. "My, you're cute~! My name's Glycine~! And you are...?" 

"I'm leaving," Seifer retorted as he started to walk away. 

Glycine grabbed his arm. "Ooh~! Not so fast~! Tell me your name~!" 

"Seifer. Now would you please let me go?!" 

"Seifer, what a nice name~! Would you like to go out with me~??? I don't know this place and I'm afraid to get lost~!" 

"Look here, lady," Seifer began disgruntedly. "I don't know what you're up to but I do know that if you don't let go, I'm gonna have to take some drastic action and you aren't gonna like it!" 

"Please, please, pleeease help poor helpless me~!" 

"Let go!!!" Seifer shook his arm to get her off but she wouldn't let go. "If you don't let go right now, I swear I'm gonna--" He spotted a familiar face, walking down the hall. "I gotta go, my fiancée's waiting for me." 

Out of shock, Glycine let go of his arm. Seifer ran away as quickly as possible. 

"I-If you ever break up, see me~!!!" Glycine called out, still trying to regain her composure. "Let's have dinner~!!!" 

"Quistis! Wait up!" Seifer said as he approached his "fiancée". 

"Seifer?" Quistis stopped walking and turned around to face him. 

"Where have you been?!" Seifer demanded. "I haven't seen you in days!" 

"I've been...making...preparations..." Quistis replied. "But what do _you_ care, anyway?" 

"Quistis, who is this?" a fine looking young man implored as he snaked an arm around Quistis' slender waist. 

"Uh...well," Quistis began. "Well, dear, this is Seifer Almasy. He was a student of mine." 

"And who are _you_?" Seifer asked, eyeing the man's arm around his "fiancée"'s waist. 

"Seifer," Quistis said. "This is Laurent Sechkies." 

"Her fiancé," Laurent added with a proud grin on his face which made Seifer want to kill him. 

In fact, Seifer would have strangled him right there and then if he wasn't so caught up by surprise. 

Seifer turned to Quistis with a puzzled look. "What is he talking about?! _**I'm**_ your--" 

Quistis clamped her hand down on Seifer's mouth. "Er...Sweetie," Quistis told Laurent. "Let me have a few moments with Seifer, all right?" 

Laurent ran a hand through his neat, jet-black hair and nodded. "Okay, Honey, meet me outside." 

Quistis took her hand away from Seifer's mouth once they were in a secluded spot. 

"What the fuck!" Seifer exclaimed. "_**I'm**_ supposed to be your fiancé!!! Not some perfect blue-eyed, black-haired fucking bastard!" 

"_He's_ my fiancé now, Seifer," Quistis retorted nonchalantly. "And he's the real deal." 

"Why didn't you tell me about this?" 

"Well, I'm sorry, but I didn't have time! I was busy preparing for the wedding." 

"When is this _wedding_?" 

"Next month." 

"NEXT MONTH?! Do you even _know_ the guy?!" 

"Of course I know him, I'm marrying him, aren't I? Besides, why are you making such a big deal out of this, anyway?" 

"Who wouldn't?" 

"..." 

"Why are you marrying this guy? I thought you had a thing for Puberty Boy." 

Quistis blushed. "H-How did you know that?" 

Seifer was about to tell her how he knew but decided against it. He couldn't tell her about how she bawled about Squall that night she got drunk and went to his room. Sure, he could use that to get revenge on her for not telling him about her so-called husband-to-be but he just couldn't do it. She was right; it really _wasn't_ his business. It wasn't like Quistis was his. 

"Isn't it obvious?" he asked. "Like it takes a genius to figure _that_ out." 

"Well..." Quistis paused. "People change, Seifer." 

"You couldn't think of any excuse better than _that_ now, could you?" Seifer mumbled sardonically. "I'm not as dumb as I look, dear Instructor. You couldn't have grown so in love with this guy to marry him. Tell me the _real_ reason." 

"Look, this is none of your business. You know what's going on so you may keep out of my life now." 

"The only reason I care is because I don't want your kid having a rotten dad." 

"Seifer, there's nothing to worry about! It's _my_ baby, remember? I know exactly what I'm doing and I can assure you that Laurent will be a very good father!" She sighed and grumbled, "better than _you_, at least..." 

Seifer turned his back to her. "Ugh. Whatever. I don't need this shit. Hope you have a good life." 

And with that, he walked away. 

~*~*~*~

"Hey, give me another one," Seifer ordered, placing his empty glass on the counter. 

"Right away," the bartender replied. He refilled the glass and handed it back to Seifer. 

Seifer lifted the glass to his lips but then set it back down when he looked out the window. An expensive looking black car parked in front of the bridal shop across the street. Quistis, Laurent, Selphie, Rinoa and a small blonde girl came out. 

_'Well, well, well...'_ He took a sip of beer. 

Laurent told Quistis something, gave her a peck on the cheek and stayed outside while the others went into the bridal shop. 

_'What the fuck?!'_ Seifer thought as Glycine got out of the car and Laurent wrapped and arm around her. Laurent brought her close and they met in a passionate lip-lock. They then went into the shop. 

_'That son of a bitch...'_ Seifer cussed in his head. _'I won't let that bastard do this to Quistis!'_ He paid for his drinks and left the bar in the direction of the bridal shop. 

When Seifer got there, he saw Selphie running around the place. 

"Oh, Hyne! Hyne, Hyne, Hyne! Where'd I put Quistis' shoes???!!!" Selphie stopped when she saw the tall blonde standing by the doorway. "What the heck are _you_ doing here???" 

"I need to see Quistis," Seifer replied. "NOW." 

The green-eyed brunette crossed her arms. "I'm sorry but Quistis is upstairs busy dressing." 

"I have to talk to her right now!" Seifer urged. 

"Seifer, Quistis is--" 

"If Seifer really needs to see her then we should let him see her," Rinoa cut in. "It's the second door from the stairs, Seifer." 

"Thanks," Seifer grunted as he headed upstairs. He went towards the room Rinoa described and slowly opened the door. He found her on a stand, her back turned to him and she was dressed in a wedding gown. 

"Do you _really_ think I look good in this?" Quistis asked, oblivious to his presence. 

_'You look beautiful,'_ Seifer thought unconsciously, licking his lips. For a moment, he imagined it was _their_ wedding and that she was wearing that dress for _him_. 

She turned around and gasped. "I thought you were someone else! What are you doing here?" 

"I have to talk to you about something," Seifer replied solemnly. 

"What about?" Quistis asked as she got off the stand and approached him. 

He looked away in fear of doing something he would regret. _'Hyne! Don't stand so near!'_

"What is it you wanted to talk about?" Quistis repeated. 

He forced himself to look at her. "Quistis..." He sighed. _'Damn it...'_ He closed the door behind him and slowly backed the confused blonde to a corner. He could see Quistis' face turn a lovely shade of red as she looked into his eyes. 

"Why do you want to marry that guy?" Seifer asked. 

Quistis wanted to move away from him but her body would not cooperate with her. "B-Because...I love him..." 

"You're lying," Seifer accused. "Tell me the real reason why." 

"Because I...have to..." His emerald orbs were hypnotizing and she couldn't find it in herself to lie to him anymore. "I HAVE to, okay? And the only way I can get out of marrying him is to marry someone else before the wedding but I can't do that! So the only thing I can do is marry him!" 

"So you _don't_ wanna marry him?" 

Quistis lowered her head. "Of course not..." 

With a gloved hand, Seifer traced her lips and leaned down to gently nuzzle her neck. He could hear her breathing rapidly increase. 

"Are you happy now?" she asked in a shaky voice. "I told you the truth already so are you happy now?" 

"Are you?" 

"I don't know... If I don't get married soon, I'm afraid they'll hurt my mother and my little sister so..." 

"So marry me." 

Seifer pushed her further into the corner. 

"I'll make sure that nothing happens to any of you," Seifer whispered. "I don't care what it takes. As long as you're happy." 

"Seifer, stop..." Quistis begged. "This isn't funny." 

"Good because this isn't a joke." Seifer removed his fingers from her lips and moved his hand down the side of her lacy bodice. "It's weird, y'know, I've never felt this way before... It makes me happy. I don't think I've ever been really happy before. This makes me feel happier than when I was with Rinoa. I never thought that was possible. And now the only way this could get any better is if you could stay with me always because I think I feel this way because of you." Seifer ran his hand along her abdomen. "You told me once that we could take care of the baby together. I wanna do that. If you stay with me, I'll do everything to make you feel as good as you make me feel. This is the only way I'll be able to live with this miserable life. So...don't be a bitch about it, okay?" 

"Don't say what you don't mean..." 

"He's an evil son of a bitch! He's just using you!" 

"How would _you_ know that?" 

"Because--" He stopped. _'No. I can't tell her. She'll be more hurt than she is now. But if I don't tell her then...'_ He caressed her cheek and lifted her chin. "Because I just do. And I wanna kill that bastard because you'd rather have him instead of me." 

Quistis bit her lip and gathered up everything in her to push him away. 

"D-Don't say that!" she cried. "I don't want to hear any of your lies! You just...want me to believe all that and later on throw it in my face!" 

"I'd never do that to you!" he protested, almost angry at her sudden outburst. "I'd never do anything to make you unhappy! I--" 

"Quistis, I found your shoes!" Selphie announced as she and Rinoa barged in on the couple. They turned their heads to face them. "Hey, what's wrong? Is everything okay?" 

Seifer headed for the door. "Yeah, everything's peachy..." 

The confused girls watched him storm down the hallway and go downstairs. They returned her attention to Quistis. 

"Quistis...is anything wrong...?" Rinoa asked. 

"N-No!" Quistis plastered a smile onto her face. "Everything's fine! Now, c'mon! Let's continue!" 

~*~*~*~

_'I can't believe this!'_ Seifer thought as he went downstairs. _'You fucking idiot! What the hell were you thinking?! She doesn't want you! And even if she did, you don't deserve her! Not now, not in a million years! The only person who deserves her is a guy who's just as perfect as her! You dumbass!!!'_

"Well, well, well..." 

Seifer stopped and faced the blonde woman. 

"If it isn't Seifer." Glycine smiled. "I still have those dinner plans. Care to join me?" 

Seifer stood there and contemplated. "Sure...why not?"


	12. Big Sister

Author's Notes: Well, first of all, I would like to say to Ifalna that I did not name Glycine after and amino acid (what is that, anyway??? o.O???). I named her after Glycine Bleumer of Sakura Taisen 3 and you can find some info about her at http://www.sakuraarchives.com/feena. And if any of you want to ask questions about the fabricated characters then go ahead! Anyways, this chapter is..._blech_...but it was the best I could think of! I have no inspiration... -_- 

* * *

PART 12 Big Sister 

Quistis forced herself to get up and walk over to open the door. She rubbed her eyes to keep herself awake. "Yes, what is it?" Her eyes flew wide open when she saw who was at her door. "S-Seifer!" 

Seifer looked away and she could have sworn he was blushing. "She told me you were her sister," he said as he pushed a little blonde girl in Quistis' direction. 

"Coquelicot!" Quistis exclaimed as she bent down to the small girl's eye level. "What happened?!" 

"..." Coquelicot squeezed the teddy bear in her arms tighter. 

Quistis paused and then stood up straight. "Anyways, um...thanks for bringing her over." 

"Yeah..." 

Quistis stared at him and wondered why he wouldn't look her in the eye. She then realized that she was dressed in only a short, black nightgown. She felt herself blush but tried hard not to make her embarrassment seem so obvious. She would have worn less revealing nightwear but with her busy schedule, she came back exhausted and didn't care what she wore just as long as she was able to sleep. That night, however, she cursed herself for not being more careful. She didn't even bother to put on a robe! 

"Would you like to come in?" she asked. She suddenly realized what she had just said and reprimanded herself for that. _'Great, Quistis!!! Why don't you just ask him if he would like a hot, passionate night of sex???!!!'_

"No thanks," he replied. "I just came to return the girl and..." He sighed. "I wanna say I'm sorry." 

"Huh? Sorry for what?" 

"Sorry for what I did earlier today. I was drinking and...well, you know what alcohol can do, right? I'm sure you know what." 

"Well...I've been too drunk to remember. Tell me what it does." 

"You know what it does! It makes people do things they...don't want. Things they don't really mean." 

"I see..." 

There was a long, awkward pause between the two. 

"Well, Coquelicot," Quistis said. "Say 'thank you' to Mr. Almasy here." 

"Thank you, Mr. Almasy," Coquelicot said softly. 

Seifer nodded in response. Coquelicot yawned. 

"Coquelicot, go to bed. I'll tuck you in," Quistis told the sleepy girl. Coquelicot obeyed. 

"Who is she, anyway?" Seifer asked as the little girl left. 

"My little sister," Quistis replied. 

"Oh." 

"Um...so you sure you don't wanna come in? I mean, you must be _really_ tired from staying up so late and having to bring my little sister back..." She bit down on her tongue to make herself stop talking and scolded herself again. _'What in the world is the matter with you???!!! Now you're FLIRTING with SEIFER??????????!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!'_

"Er...no, thanks..." Seifer said. "I gotta go. I got business to attend to." 

Quistis nodded, afraid her tongue would make her say something stupid again. 

"Er...bye..." With that, Seifer turned around and left. 

Quistis sighed and went to tuck in Coquelicot. 

"Big sister?" Coquelicot said. 

"What is it?" Quistis asked as she got under the covers next to Coquelicot. 

"Who was that man?" 

"Just Seifer." 

"Do you like him?" 

"No. Why do you ask?" 

"Mother said that if you liked someone, you'll start to look really happy around them." 

"So what makes you think I like Seifer?" 

"I don't know. He's really nice, though. Can he be my big brother?" 

"How can that be?" 

"If you marry him, we can all be together and be happy. He'll be my brother-in-law! And he'll help me become a big, strong SeeD! Just like you, Big Sister!" 

"A SeeD? That's what you want to be?" 

"Yes! I want to be a SeeD now!" 

"How will you do that? Who'll take care of you?" 

"I can take care of myself! Besides, I can ask Mr. Almasy to help me." 

"What? You mean Seifer?!" 

"Yes. He said, while we were walking, that if I ever needed help, I could go to him." 

"..." 

Coquelicot yawned. "I'm sleepy... Good night, Big Sister..." She embraced her teddy bear and fell asleep. 

Quistis watched as the little girl slept. _'I wonder what kind of nonsense that Seifer put into her head... Marriage, joining SeeD... She shouldn't be thinking of these things yet. Besides, I'm already getting married. I can't let Coquelicot get too attached to Seifer. I have to talk to him.'_ She got up and changed into something decent. Then, she headed out to Seifer's room. 

~*~*~*~

_'Seifer better be awake. Tomorrow's the day for fitting the bridesmaid's dresses. Selphie would be so irritated that I came late just because I didn't get enough sleep. I hope he didn't put anything else in the head of hers.'_

Quistis knocked on Seifer's door. No response. She waited for about a minute and knocked again. 

No response. 

_'Oh, whatever.'_ She turned the doorknob and the door opened. She peeked inside. His trenchcoat and Hyperion were there which meant that he was definitely there. 

"Seifer?" she called out softly. She then heard some muffled voices. She searched for the light switch and turned it on. The two figures on the bed were caught by surprise and looked up. 

"GLYCINE???!!!" Quistis exclaimed when she saw the person under Seifer's muscular form. 

"Dear Sister, how lovely of you to join us~!" Glycine said. 

Quistis covered her mouth and shook her head as she stumbled backwards. 

"Quistis, I--" Seifer began. 

"I-I'm sorry to interrupt you!" With that, Quistis rushed out the door.


	13. Rain

Author's Notes: Wow! This fic is actually close to surpassing the reviews I had in another fic of mine, "Cast Away in the Shadows", which has 56 reviews as of now. That makes me so happy! ^____^ Well, here's the next chapter. Hope you like it! I think I kinda do!!! 

* * *

PART 13 Rain 

Quistis groggily walked over to the door to answer whoever was knocking. "Glycine... What do you want?" 

Glycine smirked and shook her head sadly. "Tsk, tsk, tsk, Quistis. What have they taught you here? That is no way to greet your younger sister." 

Quistis raised an eyebrow and laughed. "Sister? When have you ever called me that?!" 

"How it pains me to see you like this! How could you?!" 

"Tell me what you really want, Glycine. Don't think I'd be so foolish to actually believe you've _changed_." 

Glycine flapped open her large fan and put it up to her face. "I know what you're up to, Quistis. You will not succeed, I assure you. Seifer is MINE. I know about everything! How you long for him! You barged in on us, clad only in that skimpy robe of yours! I know what your true intent was!" She pointed the fan over to the sleeping girl on the bed. "If you displease me in any way I will make sure that _she_ pays for it!" Glycine turned around and stomped away. 

"Don't you dare hurt her!" Quistis called out. "If you do, I'll make _you_ pay!" 

Glycine slowed down a little and looked over her shoulder. "We'll see about that." 

Quistis' anger started to build up. She then rushed over to Glycine and stopped her. She clenched her fist and prepared to slam it into her face. How she wanted that content look on her face to go away. 

"You can't do it," Glycine said. "You wouldn't dare." 

"Try me!" Quistis growled. 

"You would never. You know I have more power than you! I may not be as strong as you but I definitely have more control! More than you can imagine! And you know it! Father always liked me best!" 

"Shut up..." 

"He doesn't love you! He doesn't love you or Coquelicot! Orphans! That's all you were and all you will be to him! Orphans! You have no father!" 

"SHUT...UP..." 

"Nothing! You mean nothing to him! You're NOTHING!" 

Quistis slowly released her grip on her. 

"I'm right," Glycine said. "And you know it." She laughed and walked away. 

_'N-Nothing... That's what I am...'_

~*~*~*~

Tears stung her eyes but she refused to let them spill. She was known as the Ice Queen. She would not allow herself to melt. She would not cry. Even when the heavens were doing so. 

She looked out at the sea. Dark, cold and gloomy. Exactly how she felt that moment. She didn't flinch as the ice cold water lapped at her bare feet. Everything was so cold and gloomy, out in the sea and in the rain. The raging sea, the storming clouds... But they could not compare to the anger and hatred she was feeling. 

She hated herself so much. So much. For being herself. She was just...nothing. So useless, no unwanted... Cast away in the shadows. She hated it. She hated it all. How she cared so much for other people and how she never was cared for the way she wanted. She hated how those who did care for her had suffered so. And it was all because of her. All because of nothing. 

It was all so tempting. She could just jump into the sea and stop hurting. Who would care? Who would care about nothing? All so tempting... She wanted to jump, she wanted to scream, she wanted to cry. But she couldn't. All so tempting and torturous. 

She looked up when she could no longer feel the cold rain hitting her face. "Seifer...how did you find me?" 

"I followed you," he replied as he placed his trenchcoat on top of Quistis' head and wrapped it around her. "I thought you'd know better, Instructor. How come you're out here in the rain? You can catch a cold." 

Quistis removed the coat and handed it back to him. "I don't care." 

Seifer handed the coat back. "You need it more than me." 

"I don't want it." 

Seifer rolled his eyes and sighed. He wrapped the coat tightly around her. "I won't take 'no' for an answer." 

Quistis just bit her lip and looked away. "Why?" 

"You can't catch a cold. You got a lot of things to do. You have to prepare for that wedding, don't you?" 

She didn't respond. She just kept silent and forced back the tears. 

"Hey, why so sad?" 

"I want to be alone..." 

Seifer boldly wrapped his arm around her shoulders and pulled her close to him. 

"I told you..." she repeated, "I want to be alone..." 

"Nobody wants to be alone." 

She bit down hard on her tongue. The tears were starting to seep out. "How would _you_ know? You've never really been alone." 

"Trust me, I know." 

She pulled away from him. "No, you don't! You don't know how it is when no one's around you! No one to hurt and no one to be hurt by... You've always had that posse of yours, you've always had your friends. You would never know!" 

"Heh. My posse. My friends. My _only_ friends. Haven't thought about them for a while. So you think I'm not alone, do you? Just 'coz I had friends one time means I'll never be alone forever, right? That's how it is?" He shook his head. "You have no idea how hard it was to leave the only friends I ever had. How I regretted leaving them. I wish I could've gone back and make it like it was before but I just couldn't do that to them. Now they're gone and I have nobody now. But you... You have a family, a future... _You_ would never know." 

"_What_ future? You have no idea how lucky you are! You have your whole life ahead of you, you don't know if it'll turn out good or not!" She paused and whispered, "at least you'll be allowed to be with the one you care for..." 

Seifer stared at her wordlessly. _'You have no idea how wrong you are, Quistis...'_

"Just leave me alone," Quistis sobbed. She couldn't control herself anymore and collapsed onto the wet sand as she began to weep. 

"Oh, Quistis," Seifer sighed as he kneeled next to her. 

"Leave me alone!" she beseeched. "Please!" 

He pulled her shaking body closer to him. "I'll never leave you," he said softly. "How come you want to be alone so badly?" 

"I hate myself!" she cried out. "Nobody wants me! I'm nothing! Worthless!" 

"No, you're not." 

"Yes, I am! I'm just a burden to everyone..." 

He held her closer. "Why do you think like this?" 

"It's the truth. Because of me, the people I care for will be hurt. If I don't get married, my father will punish my mother and then Coquelicot will run away to become a SeeD, just like what I did." She buried her head into her arms. "It's all my fault. I don't want to hurt anybody anymore. I want to be by myself, where I can't hurt anyone." 

He took her hand and squeezed it gently. "You're so cold," he murmured. "You're trembling." 

She looked up at him and he found himself unable to look away from her cold, trembling lips. How he wanted to warm her up so badly. His conscience kept on telling him to look away and control his urges but it was so hard. He sighed and disregarded the voices in his head that were telling him it was wrong. He never listened to his conscience, anyway. 

He slowly leaned in and pressed his lips against her trembling ones. He traced their outline with his tongue and tasted the bittersweet mixture of her salty tears and the cold rain. It was like tasting her sorrow and no matter how much she tried to convince herself, he knew she needed someone more than ever. It was about time she stopped being alone. 

He buried his hands in her wet, golden, silky tresses and gently probed into her mouth. What he would give to be able to lay her down and make love to her then and there. How he wanted to be able to do that and know that she would gladly let him and return his actions with the same longing. If someone had come up to him that moment and offered him control over the whole world, no strings attached, to give her up, he would have just told them to fuck off. Everything was so confusing, so mixed up, but he was happy enough just holding her in his arms. He believed that not even the gods could give him that kind of happiness. 

He felt like dying when she pulled away and broke the kiss. She stared at him, lips parted and eyes as wide as a deer in the headlights. 

"This is...wrong..." she whispered. "Not allowed..." 

He stopped her with another kiss. He just couldn't prevent himself from doing so. He needed to taste her, hold her just one more time. Even if he would be hurt even more when she pulled away. 

_'Hyne, Quistis, don't pull away...'_ he pleaded in his mind. _'Just leave it...leave it be just for this once...'_

His heart beat harder in his chest when Quistis gripped onto his shirt as she pressed her body against his and returned the persuading of his tongue. 

She broke the kiss and with a long and shaky sigh, leaned onto his chest. He rested his chin on top of her head and let the faint scent of roses sift through his nostrils. So light that it could barely be noticed but such a glorious fragrance! How he wanted that all for himself forever... Why was she doing this? Why was she doing this when it was not was she desired? Why was she leaving especially when he needed her the most? And why did she have to be gone forever? 

Seifer held her tighter and fought back his own urge to cry. "Do you despise me that much to be leaving?" he asked. 

"I don't," she protested. "Not at all! I want...to stay here... Anything other than this destiny!" 

"Then come with me," Seifer insisted. "I'll protect you. I'll kill anyone who even tries to hurt you or those you care for! I don't care, just come with me! Stay with me!" 

Quistis released her grip on him and stood up. She backed away and shook her head. 

"N-No..." she replied, her voice sounding so choked up. She looked up and locked eyes with him but then turned away. "It's...wrong." 

As Seifer began to get up, Quistis ran away. 

"Quistis, wait!" he called out. 

"I can't!" Quistis cried out. "Leave me alone, Seifer!" 

Seifer was about to chase after her but stopped when he came to a realization. His worst fear was coming true. 

He ran a hand through the soaked strands of his sandy blonde hair as he looked up to the black sky filled with clouds. He closed his eyes and let the cold rain splatter onto his face. 

_'Hyne, this is it...my worst fear...I've...fallen in love with Quistis...'_


	14. Tearing Apart

Author's Notes: Hello everyone! My, it's been such a long time since I updated... Sorry! I was kinda busy with a fic for the Squalphie contest...that and the fact that I had so much school work...and was kinda lazy... ~_~ Okay, so I got the game (yay~)! It's great! And I finished it! ^^ So enough about that... Well, I didn't add any new chapters but I redid the last one because I really didn't like it...not at all... I hope this one's good! There's stuff from the old chapter but there'll be a change later on. 

* * *

PART 14 Tearing Apart 

Quistis entered her room and quickly closed the door, leaning her back against it. She shook away a few droplets of water from her hair and headed for her bed. She lay on her bed and placed her fingers upon her lips, still tingling from Seifer's kiss. Her small, quick breaths were the only sounds to fill her dark room as she tried to find a reasonable explanation for the ex-knight's unexpected action. Why did he do that? And worse yet: Why did she kiss him back? Should she be angry that he dared to commit such an act as inappropriate as that? Should she concerned about the new feeling starting to take control of her? Should she be sad that she had to find that happiness now when she knew she would lose it all very soon? 

_Happiness_? When had she thought of the strange new feeling as something that had made her happy? 

She got under the covers, not bothering to change her damp clothes. She just needed to sleep. She didn't know what she should be feeling but she knew one thing: She was confused. Very confused. Maybe in the morning, things would get better. 

~*~*~*~

"Miss Trepe!!! Miss Trepe!!!" 

Quistis awoke to the sound of pounding at her door and immediately got up to answer the urgent calling outside. 

Two young girls, one with long strawberry blonde hair and the other, ebony curls. The two girls were struggling to hold up an all-too familiar blond man. 

"He was looking for you," the light-haired girl groaned. 

"I'll take care of him," Quistis replied calmly as the two girls handed him over to her. 

"Hope we didn't wake you up, Miss Trepe," the dark-haired girl said. She and her friend bowed slightly and then left for their dorms. 

"Quistis..." Seifer mumbled as Quistis tried to support his weight. She looked up at him to see his face, red with drunkenness. "Hey, let's go get a drink, whaddya say?" 

"I think you've had enough drinks for tonight, Seifer." 

Seifer pulled away from her and made an attempt to stand up straight. "I'm Seifer Almasy! Nuthin's too much for me, ya hear?! Nuthin!!!" He hiccupped and passed out, falling down to the floor. 

~*~*~*~

"Ugh..." Seifer put his hand up to his forehead and felt a moist washcloth on it. _'What happened to me?'_ He rolled over to his side when he heard a dreamy sigh and found a sleeping Quistis Trepe on the floor. _'Quistis...!? Is this her room!?'_ Slowly, he began recollecting the events of last night. He had gone to a local bar shortly after what happened between him and Quistis, regretful of his actions. As shocking as it may have seemed, he was still human and the alcohol had gotten the best of him. Why he had sought out his ex-instructor? He had no idea. 

It was so rare that he saw her so peaceful. Her blanket covered from the waist down, showing that she was wearing a small white cotton shirt that left to the imagination but revealed a good amount of her soft ivory flesh. The rays of sunshine that seeped through the blinds reflected off her long golden hair which was spread across the pillow. She was beautiful and he wanted to reach out and touch her. 

He shook his head and looked away as he placed the washcloth on the table nearby. He started to sit up but he groaned and lay back down, rubbing his temples, as his head began to ache. 

The noise he made caused Quistis to stir and she quickly sat up, stretching. She covered her mouth and yawned. "I see you're up," she said softly. "Does your head still hurt?" 

Seifer put the washcloth back on his forehead and nodded. "Yeah..." 

Quistis left the room and came back with a glass of water and a pill. She handed the pill to Seifer. "I don't have any special cures so you'll just have to take some aspirin." Seifer swallowed the pill and Quistis handed him the glass of water to wash it down. Quistis took the washcloth off his forehead, placed it in a bowl of water on the table, squeezed out some water, and put it back on Seifer forehead. "Need some ice?" He nodded and she went to get a bag of ice then placed that on his head. 

"That's much better..." 

Quistis left again and when she came back, a while later, she brought in a small foil-covered bowl and a bottle of orange juice. "Here," she said, placing the bowl in front of Seifer. "It probably isn't what you're used to for breakfast so you're welcome to just go down to the cafeteria if you'd like." 

"Hmm... Breakfast in bed, courtesy of Instructor Trepe." His lips twisted into a small smirk. "Now _that's_ something I've never expected." 

"Just eat and don't make any smart aleck remarks about it," Quistis replied crossly, folding her arms across her chest. "That's just about how far as I'll go for being nice to you." 

"You're suddenly so irritated, Quistis. Is it _that_ time of the month already?" 

She sighed and left for the bathroom. 

_'Still the same old Quistis.'_ He grabbed the spoon and fork to begin eating but stopped and he started to wonder about why Quistis seemed so concerned all of the sudden. She seemed obligated to do all those things for him when she really didn't have anything to do with his condition. 

He pushed the food away and despite the feeling of pain throughout his body, he got up and walked to the door. He didn't want to be more of a burden to Quistis than he already was and decided it was best if he just left. 

He was about to leave when he just came to realize that all he had was his undershirt and boxers. He slapped his forehead and immediately went on the quest for his clothes. _'Where the heck are they?!'_ he thought as he searched under the bed. 

"What are you looking for?" Quistis asked when she got out of the bathroom. 

Seifer bumped his head on the bottom of the bed and rubbed his sore spot as he looked up. It was awkward for him that Quistis should see him in his underwear as he replied, "My clothes. Where'd you put them?" 

"I thought they were dirty so I decided to wash them. They're drying in the bathroom." 

"So you...took off my clothes?" 

Quistis nodded, feeling herself blush at the memory of last night when she had to remove his clothes and of that one moment when Seifer spoke up and made an interesting suggestion. Luckily for her, he fell unconscious again. That wasn't really why she suddenly felt quite embarrassed, though, but it was because she had actually considered taking his offer. 

"Could you give them back?" Seifer asked. 

"I told you they're still drying in the bathroom." She took a few steps back and leaned against the wall. "Plus, I have to talk to you about some things." 

"You're just leaving me like this in my UNDERWEAR?! Gimme back my clothes! Or at least something to cover me up!" 

"Seifer, why are you so self-conscious?! I don't care about seeing you in your underwear, so just listen to what I have to say!" 

He raised an eyebrow. "Whoever said I was self-conscious? I'm just cold." 

"Oh." Quistis felt herself blush a little more. 

"Never mind. Just say whatever you were gonna say." 

"I wanted to ask you..." She paused and then shook her head. "N-No... It's nothing. Just forget it." 

Seifer shrugged and sat on the bed. "Geez, why don't you just make up your mind..." he mumbled to himself. 

After a long moment of silence, Quistis piped up. "Umm...why don't you eat your breakfast?" 

"Not hungry." But apparently, his stomach thought differently and growled to show how it felt about being neglected. 

"Don't worry, I didn't poison it," Quistis said, smiling a little. 

Seifer grumbled something to his stomach and began eating. When he caught Quistis looking at him, he snapped, "What? What're you looking at?" 

"Ah...nothing!" Quistis replied, shaking her head. "W-Well...is it okay? The food...I mean..." 

"Uh...yeah. Yeah, it's okay, I guess," Seifer replied, finishing off the last morsel and taking the orange juice. 

"That's good..." 

"Well, I'm done. Thanks for the meal, 'preciate it." 

Quistis was twirling her hair around her finger, a ritual she did when she was uneasy or nervous, when she suddenly blurted out, "Why did you kiss me?" 

"What?" He blinked at her. 

"Tell me...why you kissed me..." Quistis repeated. "You...and your little surprises... I-I don't know if it was the alcohol or whatever but...I want to know why!" 

Seifer turned away and tried to think up of something to say. 

She waved her hand in dismissal. "Never mind. It was nothing. Besides, it was because you were drunk, right? Reasonable enough." 

"Wait..." 

"Forget it, Seifer, I wasn't thinking clearly. It's no big deal anyway." 

"Listen..." 

"I said forget it." 

"I..." 

"It's nothing." 

"Quistis, would you just SHUT UP for one second?!" 

"..." 

"Thank you!" Seifer got up and approached her. "Quistis...I wasn't drunk." 

She took a moment to think about this and then shook her head in disbelief. "What are you doing, Seifer? Why are you trying to confuse me? Could you just...please stop all this nonsense? It's getting on my nerves! So if intoxication wasn't the reason you kissed me then what is it? It was some kind of sick joke, wasn't it?! What are you trying to prove?!" 

"I'm not trying to prove anything...! Why do you always judge me?!" 

"I don't judge you!" 

"Yeah, you do! You didn't let me explain! You assumed that I did what I did for my own sick purpose but it wasn't that at all!" 

"Just..." Her arms were limp by her sides as she turned away. "Just forget it. We shouldn't be fighting over one kiss. It's just a kiss. I have to get ready anyway." She sighed and departed for the bathroom. 

Seifer watched as she left and plopped down on the bed, taking a moment to comprehend her words. _'Just a kiss...? So that's what it meant to her? Just a kiss?'_ He clenched his fist and fought back the stinging in his eyes. _'Just a lousy kiss... A stupid, lousy kiss... So if that's all it is then what do **I** mean to her?'_

~*~*~*~

Realizing what his kiss meant to her, the most passionate kiss he had ever given a girl and one of the very few that had forever made a place in his memory, Seifer Almasy's ego had really been hurt. Along with his wounded pride, he felt a painful pang in his chest which was practically unknown to him. He knew he had felt it before, when he was with Rinoa, and it returned, but this time, stronger than ever. As much as he tried, he couldn't erase the thought of her from his mind and decided once and for all to confront her. He didn't know whether or not he was right about what the feeling was but maybe if he told her, it might be it and would leave him. It was worth a try, anyway. 

He strode over to her room and with a gloved hand, knocked on her door. When there was no response, he knocked again, this time stronger and louder. Frustrated that there was no answer, he started yelling. 

"Quistis, are you there? Hey, open up! I have to talk to you about something!" 

After about five minutes of his hollering, Zell came by. 

"Shut the hell up, will ya??!!" the martial artist demanded. "Quistis isn't there!" 

"Then if she isn't there where is she???!!!" 

"She left!" 

His heart skip a beat. "You...you asshole... Liar! Where is she! Tell me the truth!" 

Zell opened the door, showing that the room was practically empty, only containing a few pieces of furniture. "Do you see her there? Huh?? Do you? She's gone!" 

"Where'd she go?" 

"I can't tell you. I don't know." 

"Tell me where she went..." 

"I don't know. If you want to know, you can ask Headmaster Cid." 

Without so much as a mutter of his gratitude, Seifer ran off to the Headmaster's office. 

"Son of a bitch," Zell murmured. "I can't believe she actually cares for him." Walking down the hall, he reflected on the conversation he had with the former instructor that day. 

~*~*~*~

"Yo, Quistis!" Zell called out as he approached the blonde woman. "Need some help with those?" he asked, motioning towards the luggage Quistis had in her hands. 

"No, thank you, Zell," Quistis nodded politely. "I can manage." 

"Come on, let me help," Zell insisted as he took a couple of bags away from her. 

"Oh, thank you." 

"No problem. What are all these for, anyway?" 

"I, uh... Well, I'm leaving." 

"What?!" Zell stopped in his tracks. "Leaving? Already? But you... I never knew about this!" 

"I was kind of hoping...no one would find out." 

"But why?" 

"It's not that big a deal anyway." 

"Not a big deal?! It's a really big deal!" 

"No, it's not!" 

"Quistis, your friends are here... What would they think if they went to your room and found that you were gone?!" 

"I was planning to come visit...some time..." 

"Why didn't you tell us you were leaving?" 

"I have...my reasons..." 

"...Oh..." 

She shook her head and they both continued on their way out. 

"How are you gonna get to wherever you're going?" 

"I rented a car and... Oh, there it is now!" 

"You gonna be all right?" 

Quistis waited until the car had pulled up and her luggage was put in to answer his question. "I'll be okay," she reassured, opening the car door. When she got in, she added, "And Zell...please do me a favor." 

"Anything, Quistis." 

"Please...make sure Seifer doesn't get into any trouble. And if he does, you can call me anytime. I'll handle it." 

"But where will you be?" 

"Balamb Hotel. But please! Please don't tell anybody... Especially Seifer. All right?" 

"O-Of course!" 

"Thanks." 

"Say 'hi' to my mom for me." 

"I will." She closed the door and waved good bye as Zell watched the blue automobile drive away. 

~*~*~*~

"I told you that I do not know of Quistis' whereabouts," Cid informed. "All I know is that she is no longer residing within this Garden." 

Seifer clenched up his fist tightly. "Please tell me where she is..." he said, almost begging. He slumped down onto the chair nearby. "I have to find her..." 

Cid stared intently at the young man. This was a side of Seifer he never knew existed. Seifer was a perfect soldier, strong and sure, full of youthful determination. His sole purpose was victory, triumph over the enemy and he was never showing his emotions. The headmaster knew that there must have been some other side of him but he never expected it to be so...helpless. This was complete opposite of Seifer; a hopeless, sniveling, little boy. 

He looked up upon hearing the doors slide open to let in his wife. 

"Oh..." she gasped. "I apologize. Have I interrupted something?" 

Cid opened his mouth to say something but stopped when Seifer got to his feet and let himself out. 

"Seifer..." Edea called. The blond just shook his head in response and continued out. She then faced her husband. "What were you two talking about?" 

"He asked me about Quistis." 

"He did? What did you tell him?" 

"I told him that I didn't know where she was." 

She sighed and shook her head sorrowfully. 

"What do we do about it? He wants to know where she is but..." 

"We should tell him." 

"What?" he stared at her curiously. 

"We should tell him," Edea repeated. "He deserves to know. Quistis may have said that she did not want him to know but I am sure that she will regret it later on. We should tell him." She left before the startled headmaster could protest and headed for Seifer's room. She gently knocked and called out to him. "Seifer...? Seifer? It's me. I would like to talk to you. May you please come out?" 

After a while, the tall teenager finally opened the door. 

"Thank you, Seifer." 

"Matron...I don't feel like talking..." 

"Quistis is at the Balamb Hotel." 

Seifer took a few moments to take in all that information. There was so much he was feeling and he didn't know whether to jump for joy or keep all his feelings in. Matron was smiling; did she know? 

"You may use the Garden car if you'd like. I'll talk it out with the Headmaster." 

He nodded. "Yes. Y-Yes, Matron," he said with a salute. He took a deep breath and walked to the parking lot as fast as he could. He tried the best he could to suppress his emotions but the smile forming on his lips could not be stopped as he walked faster. 

"Run!" 

He followed her orders and ran. "Thank you, Matron!" 

_'Seifer...always watching after Quistis... I hope she sees how much you care for her...'_

~*~*~*~

"Thanks," Seifer nodded as he handed the gil to the lady. 

"You're very welcome, Sir," she replied as she handed over the bouquet of fragrant flowers. 

He tucked the fresh, long stem roses under his arm, careful not to crush the soft pink petals, and made his way to the Balamb Hotel. He hoped she would like them. Their color reminded him of the outfit she usually wore and he became more anxious to see her. He could just imagine how her face would light up when she received the flowers and of how much more surprised she would be upon hearing his declaration of... Well, he wasn't exactly sure if he was ready to call it _that_, but he was pretty confident that that was what he was feeling. 

He stopped in his tracks when a big, black limousine pulled up in front of the hotel. He wondered who would be stopping by that hotel; those kind of cars usually were found in huge, busy cities like Deling, not small harbor towns like Balamb. 

The driver got out and went to the back to open the door for the passenger. A long leg, dressed in a black, well-tailored pant leg, stepped out to reveal that it belonged to a tall, slender man dressed in a black, well-tailored suit. The man's jet black hair was neat and slicked back. 

Seifer knew he had seen this man before. Somewhere...somewhere... 

Before he could remember where he had seen the man, he had gone inside the hotel already. He still couldn't remember but he knew that the sight of him made him furious. But...why? 

"Seifer!" a familiar blonde woman squealed with delight when she had stepped out of the limo. 

Now he remembered.


End file.
